Star Trek: Borg Armageddon
by StevenM
Summary: Two Borg Cubes are racing toward Earth in the attempt to assimulate it and return Picard back to the collective. This story has characters from all Star Trek except for Enterprise. I've cut the story up into 20 chapters so its easier to read. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Star Trek: The Borg Armageddon By S.A.M  
  
Readers note and disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Star Trek. I just borrow them for my stories. This story has to be one of my bests. It is rather long so take your time. I promise it is worth reading. Just a note: This is an alternate universe so don't be upset if someone you like dies. I hope you enjoy this story. You may want to play some Star Trek music in the back round. That's what I did. It made it all the more enjoyable.  
  
Prologue  
  
==// We are the Borg. Existence as you know it is over. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Resistance is futile. //==  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard stirred in his sleep. His unconsciousness was being tormented my nightmares. Picard faced the image of the Borg Collective slowly approaching him. He was in a dark and dejected room. Picard desperately searched for a route of escape but the Borg circumscribed him at all sides. Suddenly there was quick flash of white light and the Borg had instantaneity surrounded him. They spoke to Picard as one and steadily closed him in. The voices of unconditional evil echoed through his mind. He sweat profusely as the monotone voices continually penetrated his brain.  
  
==// Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated. //==  
  
Picard shot upright in his bed. He was screaming in terror and could not stop. Fear had consumed the Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise. The nightmare had pierced his mind then proceeded to assault his soul. He continued to bellow in fear. The image of the Borg was still swimming through his recent memory. Picard began to take in oxygen in large exaggerated breathes. Moments past and Picard slowly began to calm himself. The nightmare images had eventually shattered into nothingness and resided in the back of his mind. However, the just of the terrible dream had stayed with him. The Borg's frightening voices still whispered in his ear. They were speaking to him. Their voices compared to the sound of Rice Crispies crackling in his eardrums. The dreams have come back, he thought, I was certain they wouldn't be returning.  
  
Picard quickly wiped the sweat of his brow. He was still breathing heavily and could not seem to get enough air in his lunges. Picard wanted desperately to go to his cabin replicator and replicate some cool refreshing water to drink, but his legs were immobile. He could not move. Thoughts raced through his mind. The Borg are dead, he thought, the Hive Mind was destroyed. Picard could not convince himself of the so called "truth". The Rice Crispies sound continued to crackle in his ears. It started off quietly but began to get louder and louder. The eerie noise had engulfed his eardrums. It was all he heard. The sound of the Borg consumed him. Picard quickly shook his head and continued to gather his thoughts. The Borg Queen is dead, he told himself. Suddenly, an evil feminine voice hissed through his ears which traveled to his mind.  
  
==// We are the Borg. Resistance is futile, Locutus. //==  
  
Jean-Luc Picard's eyes widened with absolute terror. He knew the feminine voice. It was as distinctive as his own. A frightening thought crept into Picard's mind which caused the Captain to shudder.  
  
"The Borg Queen has returned. God help us all." he cried. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The morning before the nightmares  
  
Admiral Edward Jellico tapped on his desk computer with an angered persistence. The confounded thing had been malfunctioning all day and persisted on giving him trouble. This put Jellico in a rather grumpy mood. He cursed at the computer when "access denied" flashed on the screen. Jellico glared at the blinking red letters. He tapped on the pad keys again but with more force. The computer only chirped and still refused access to the desired files. Damn, he thought, this is just not been my day. Jellico had been working all morning and was about fed up with technology all together. He had resisted the urge to shout a battle cry and catapult the desk computer into the wall. I need a break, he thought. Jellico tapped his Comm Badge and paged his secretary.  
  
"Helen, could you bring me some coffee please? Also, contact Starfleet maintance and tell them there is something wrong with the computers."  
  
"Yes, Admiral." replied a young and gentle voice.  
  
Jellico wrapped his knuckles on his desk and slowly rose from his chair. The thought of a break had washed away some of the Admiral's aggravation of work. Jellico came around the desk and walked over to the large window in his office. The window revealed the gorgeous vista of San Francisco Bay. The beautiful view forced Jellico to crack a smile. Jellico took a breath in through his nose and let it out slowly through the mouth. He enjoyed looking at the Bay Area through his window. It relaxed him. Jellico loved the sight of sea water splashing against the sandy beach. It reminded him of his childhood. He was born and raised in San Francisco. San Francisco beaches were his favorite attraction of the large city. Jellico began to remember his younger years and the times he played on the beach with his mother. It had been one of the happiest times of his childhood. Jellico had promised himself that he would take his children to the same beach he had played on as a child. However, Jellico had two sons but never found time to take them to the beach. He never found the time to take them anywhere. Jellico's smile slowly returned to a frown. The memories of his family had overtaken him and they always induced sadness into the Admiral. After his wife had died, Jellico buried himself in his work. His career in Starfleet had been the pain reliever of his wife's death but it was also the killer of his relationship with his sons. Jellico's two sons, Samuel and Andrew had been raised by their nanny, so they hardly knew their father. Jellico's career had taken up most of his free time. He never spent enough time with his sons which caused the boys to grow up hating him. Jellico had regretted never keeping his promise about the beach. It may have closed the gap between him and his sons. Sadly Jellico would never again have the chance to be close to his sons. That was the one thing Jellico regretted the most. It was too late to fix things with his boys. Samuel had joined Starfleet and died in the battle of Wolf 359. The death of Jellico's first son had caused an even greater gap between him and his second son. Samuel's death crushed Andrew. Not only were the two boys brothers, they were best friends as well. Jellico tried to consol Andrew but the boy wanted nothing of him. Jellico could still remember the last conversation he had with his second son.  
  
"I'm trying to make things right with you Andrew. I know I've been a lousy father but I want to make it up to you. You have to give a chance!"  
  
Andrew glared at his father with utter hate. His fist were balled and tears swelled in his eyes.  
  
"I don't care what you want! I want Sam back but will I get that? No! You think just because Sam's dead that I'm going to rush into your arms and want a father son relationship with you. I hate you! I blame you for Sam's death. If you had only pretended to cared about us, Sam might not have joined Starfleet! He desperately wanted to make you happy! That's why he joined Starfleet in the first place. Well father, I don't care if you're happy with me or not. I don't want anything to do with you. In fact, I never want to see you again.  
  
Tears trickled down Admiral Jellico's cheek. The memory of Andrew still makes me cry, he thought. Suddenly, Helen Yurovick tapped on the Admiral's door and slowly opened it. Jellico quickly wiped away his tears and turned to his secretary. Helen was holding a steaming hot cup of coffee. She held it gingerly in two hands and slowly brought it to the Admiral. Helen was a young and lovely woman. Jellico had grown quite fond of her in the past few years. He had often thought of asking her out but then considered the age between them. Jellico was twenty six years her senior. It was that reason he had never gathered enough courage to ask her out. Helen smiled at the Admiral with her beautiful smile but suddenly realized he had been crying. Her happy expression quickly turned into mild fear.  
  
"Admiral, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Helen. I'm just a little tired that's all. Being sleepy makes my eyes water."  
  
"You know, Admiral. You're not a very good liar." stated Helen as she handed Jellico his coffee.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise."  
  
Helen put a finger on her chin and examined Jellico for a moment. She began to smile again and this caused the Admiral to smile. He loved to see her smile. It was one thing that brought joy into his pitiful life.  
  
"Alright Admiral but I'll be checking up on you later." she informed.  
  
"Suit yourself, Helen." replied Jellico as he started to sip his coffee.  
  
Helen nodded in satisfaction then turned on her heels. She quickly returned to her desk. Jellico admired the curves of Helen's body as she left. He was extremely attracted to her and continued to battle on whether or not he should ask her out. Maybe someday, he thought. Suddenly, Jellico's desk computer began to chirp again. He sneered at the computer. I should crush you with my boot, he thought. The computer continued to chirp and it was suddenly obvious to Jellico he was receiving a communiqué. Jellico rushed to his desk, trying hard not to spill his coffee. He quickly set the coffee down on the desk then slid back down in his chair. The words "Urgent Message" flashed on the computer screen. Jellico sighed as he pulled the computer close to him. He cracked his knuckles then tapped one of the keys. Suddenly, Admiral Adam Hayes' face appeared on the screen. Jellico was surprised the computer had actually worked when he wanted it to. Jellico smirked with satisfaction but Hayes' facial expression superseded his own. Hayes did not appear to be in the best of moods.  
  
Admiral Hayes was a well known and well respected man in Starfleet. He was an active member in Starfleet Command and best known for being a Borg Specialist. Hayes had led the attack on the Borg Ship that entered Federation Space, on stardate 50893 (2373). The same attack that led up to the Enterprise preventing the Borg from interfering with First Contact. Hayes' ship had been destroyed in the battle but he and most of his crew had survived. After the horrific event, Admiral Hayes was promoted to a desk job in San Francisco, where he serves now. Jellico nodded to Hayes.  
  
"Admiral Hayes, what's the urgent communiqué?"  
  
"Unfortunately Admiral Jellico, I have some very disturbing news. I'm afraid that two Borg Cubes have been detected in the Alpha Quadrant. They are traveling at a speed higher than warp nine and heading right for us, Admiral."  
  
"Two cubes? My God!"  
  
"Yes, two Borg Cubes. I'm afraid that your commanding expertise is needed Admiral. Starfleet to forming a blockade of starships and we need you to command one of them."  
  
"Yes Admiral, whatever is needed, I'll do it."  
  
"That's what I like to hear. The U.S.S Cochrane is the ship you'll be commanding. The ship is at Starbase 421. Your orders are to leave immediately. I'll contact you when you get your ship."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
The computer screen flashed and Admiral Hayes' face was gone. Jellico had frozen. He could not believe what he had just heard. Two Borg Cubes was chaos waiting to happen. One Cube was a serious threat but two was practically Armageddon. Jellico let out a deep breath and stood from his chair. Fear had suddenly slapped the Admiral in the face.  
  
"God help us all." he cried. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
B'Elanna Torres Paris rushed down the main hall to the Klingon High Council Chamber room. She took long strides that were fueled by adrenaline and panic. B'Elanna's desire to reach the Chamber Room had become her only focus. She was reacting from shock which had turned the last few minutes of her life into a blur. She could recall conversing with Admiral Adam Hayes on her message computer but the complete conversation had happened so fast. A few of Hayes' words had managed to stay with the Federation Liaison to the Klingon High Council. The words Borg, Attack, Help, and Immediately replayed in B'Elanna's mind. That was all she managed to retain from her urgent conversation with Admiral Hayes. However, B'Elanna knew what she had to do. She had to convince Chancellor Martok to send aid to the Federation. The Federation was in serious danger and they looked to their allies for help. Convincing Martok to send warships is going to be difficult, she thought, especially with the Romulan Federation peace talks.  
  
The Federation and the Romulans had finally decided to put their differences aside and begin to discuss peace. As a result, the Romulan and the Federation relationship grew stronger, which caused the Federation and the Klingons alliance to weaken. The Klingons and the Romulans were sworn enemies. If the Federation decided to ally themselves with the Romulans, the treaty between the Klingons and Federation would no longer exist. Martok sent delegates to Starfleet, to inform their council where the Klingons stood. The Klingons stated that if the Federation allied with the Romulans, the Klingons would no longer consider the Federation allies. However, Starfleet ignored the Klingon's idle threat. Despite the Klingon's warnings to the Federation, Starfleet command continued their pursuit of peace with the Romulans. It was in the Federation's best interest to become allies with as many races as possible. The United Federation of Planets longed for all three of the powers to become trusted allies, but the bad blood between the Klingons and the Romulans was too thick. Nether the Klingons or the Romulans would agree to a truce. This had made B'Elanna's job much more difficult. She represented the Federation and the Klingons were not exactly pleased with their so called "allies". Martok treated B'Elanna like a pest that continually bit at his ankles. She was still allowed her seat in the High Council but she was rarely allowed to speak. Martok cared nothing for her opinion on any Federation matter. It was as if she did not exist. If B'Elanna pressed any matter, she was forced into silence by armed guards. This angered the Liaison but she knew it was her duty to right things between the Klingons and the Federation. It was a difficult task being a member of Starfleet and a delegate in the Klingon High Council. Trying to be the middle man of two disagreeing parties had been one of the most horrific tasks of B'Elanna's life. She had dealt with many troubles and situations on Voyager but they were nothing compared to the political disagreements she faced now.  
  
B'Elanna continued to run down the hall. She passed several confused Klingon Warriors who eyed her suspiciously. It was rather odd that the Federation Liaison was trotting down the hallway with distress marked upon her face. The warriors kept their eyes on B'Elanna as she finally reached the main doors to the Chamber Room. The doors were guarded by two warriors; one on each corner. B'Elanna skid to a sudden halt and leaned over to catch her breath. She took in oxygen gratefully as her heart rate slowly decreased. The two guards stared at her in amusement. Her current state was something of a mild spectacle.  
  
"Please, I need to speak with Chancellor Martok." she panted.  
  
"He's busy. Come back later." growled one of the Klingon Warriors.  
  
"This is an urgent matter. It can not wait. I must see Martok!"  
  
"I told you already. He is busy, replied the Klingon in a powerful bass tone, now go away!"  
  
B'Elanna's temper slowly began to bubble from within her. She scowled at the two guards, who were obviously not going to let her into the Chamber. This was not acceptable. B'Elanna had no time for pleasantries and there was no reason to discuss the matter further. B'Elanna clinched her fist as her temper began to boil. The two guards motioned for her to leave, which infuriated the half-Klingon even more. Suddenly, B'Elanna lashed out at the two unsuspecting guards. She kicked one guard in the stomach then punched the other in the jaw. The first guard covered his abdomen as he began to wretch in pain. He leaned over as if he were going to vomit. The other stumbled from the punch and fell clumsily to the ground. B'Elanna wasted no time as she brought her knee up into the dry heaving Klingon's chin. The warrior was lifted from his feet and crashed into the chamber door, busting it open. The wounded warrior skidded unconsciously across the smooth floor. B'Elanna stomped through the main door with her fist still balled. Her brow was furled and her eyes burned with a fire that seemed would never cede. As she entered the Chamber Room, Martok and the other Klingon Delegates stood from their seats and quickly wielded their blade weapons. The Klingon Warrior that had been punched by B'Elanna was back on his feet and was closing in on the Federation Liaison. He had his dagger drawn and was about to attack, but Martok motioned him to refrain from his assault. The warrior growled with dissatisfaction but quickly returned his dagger to its sheath. The Chancellor examined the lifeless Klingon on the floor and then turned his gaze to B'Elanna. Confusion and anger overcame Martok.  
  
"What is the meaning of this interruption?" he shouted.  
  
"I need to speak with you Martok. It is of the utmost importance that I speak with you now."  
  
"Maybe later, I have more important issues to attend to. Now get out of my Thrown Room before I have you gutted like a targ."  
  
"I WILL SPEAK WITH YOU NOW, MARTOK!" she bellowed in fury.  
  
The members of the Council cringed from B'Elanna's insubordinate behavior. Had she really just addressed Martok in that fashion? It was an outrage. She would surely be killed, they thought. The Klingons glared at the Liaison but quickly turned to Martok, to see his reaction. Martok slowly sheathed his dagger, then straighten his eye patch. To the Delegate's surprise, Martok appeared miraculously calm. Martok cracked his knuckles as he seated himself back onto his thrown. Suddenly, fury over took the Chancellor and it was revealed by his one visible eye.  
  
"You go too far, Torres. Do you have no idea of to whom you speak? I am Chancellor Martok. You will address me as such and if I hear you speak to me like that again, I will cut your tongue out myself!"  
  
"I must to speak to you. I can no longer go on being treated like my opinion doesn't matter. I hold a strong position in the Council but you and your delegates treat me like I am nothing, and that my opinion means nothing. It has to stop."  
  
"Hold you're tongue! Nothing has to stop! The reason I treat you like nothing because you are nothing! I'm am sick of you and you're precious Federation! They have turned their backs on the Klingons and for that; we no longer care for the Federation! They have dishonored the Klingons and I promise you they will pay dearly for their mistake. Now get out of my Chamber Room before I have you killed."  
  
"But Chancellor Martok, I have disturbing news. Two Borg Cubes are in route to Federation Space. Starfleet has reason to believe that the Cubes plan is to attack Earth and then continue toward the Klingon Home World. We must do something!"  
  
Martok began to stroke his beard as the Klingon delegates looked at one another in total disbelief. The council was in a total uproar. Shouts and arguments filled the large room. Martok was perplexed. Could B'Elanna be telling the truth, Martok thought, Could the Borg be on their way to execute an attack on the Klingon Home World? Martok believed it to be a trick. The Federation had probably been influenced by the Romulans and they planed to wage war on the Klingons. The Borg "lie" could be a trick to get Klingon ships away from Qo'noS. The Romulans and the Federation could be planning an invasion of the Klingon Home World; while the Klingon's best ships were away for a "so called" war. However, a Borg threat could not be ignored. Two Borg Cubes would be more than a threat; it would be the cause of millions of deaths driven by sheer "mlgh" (evil). Martok was beginning to hate the Federation but if the Borg were about to attack them, the Klingons would surely be next on their agenda.  
  
Martok wiggled in his seat uncomfortably. He could feel steam building up from under his Klingon Robes. Martok did not want to aid the Federation but he knew that power was in numbers. The Klingons were more likely to defeat the Borg with the aid of the Federation. It was the only logical plan of defense and attack. Martok sighed to himself.  
  
"May Kahless help us all." he whispered to himself. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Two Borg Cube Vessels rocketed through warp speed, toward Federation space. Flashes of colored light blazed past the cubes as they approached their destination. The Borg Cubes traveled at a rate incapable by any other race. Their technological advances were second to none. The Borg were extremely advanced and they longed for more beings to be added to their collective. It was their driving motivation. Their one voice collective whispered to the drones, giving them tasks to complete. The collective mind worked together toward their current objective; to assimilate the Federation and to return Locutus back to them. The Borg drones knew their mission because the Borg Queen knew their mission. This time we will not fail, hissed the Queen. The Cubes continued toward Federation Space.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Commander William T. Riker pulled down the front of his uniform as he stood from the U.S.S Enterprise command chair. Riker had taken the late shift and regretted that he had done so. It was late and he longed for sleep. Gratefully, he realized that his shift was almost over. It was mere minutes until 2400 hours. Riker patted his cheeks in the attempt to keep himself awake. The other bridge crew seemed well rested and Riker envied them greatly. Will had been denied the luxury of consensual sleep. His wife, Deanna Troi Riker had been wearing him out with one sexual escapade after another. He had not known real sleep for a very long time. Riker desperately wanted to slug to his quarters and then collapse onto his soft bed. Riker was certain that he could fall asleep immediately but he also knew that his Imzadi would be waiting for him. She would surely have other plans for the ships first officer. I must be getting old if I'm too tired for sex, he thought.  
  
Suddenly, the bridge elevator door hissed opened and Captain Jean-Luc Picard bolted onto the bridge. His movements were like the ones of a frightened cat. Picard entered the bridge quickly, stopped, then shot in the direction of Riker. He was scared. It was obvious by the features on his face. Riker could tell right off that something was not right. The helmsman and operations officer turned toward Picard. His frightened expression made the officers feel uneasy. Something was definitely wrong. Riker was filled with questions that had to be answered. Why is the captain so scared, he asked himself?  
  
"Captain, are you alright?"  
  
"No Number One, something is terribly wrong. Have you heard anything from Starfleet?"  
  
Will shook his head in confusion. Why would Starfleet be contacting the Enterprise at this hour, he thought? The captain was acting strangely and Riker was going to get to the heart of the problem.  
  
"No Captain, Starfleet hasn't tried to contact us in the last twenty-four hours. May I ask what is wrong?"  
  
"We're in danger Will. The Enterprise, the Federation, everyone is in danger!"  
  
The bridge crew looked at one another in fear and disbelief. What was the captain talking about? Why were the Enterprise and the Federation for that matter, in danger? Riker noticed that the crew was beginning to become a little uneasy. He thought it best to discuss the situation in the Captain's ready-room.  
  
"Sir, we better go to some place a little more private. I don't think the entire bridge crew needs to hear our current situation at this moment. Shall we go to your ready-room?"  
  
"Dammit Will, there's no time for that now! Contact Starfleet immediately and patch them through to my ready-room. We'll discuss the problem later. I have to speak with Starfleet now."  
  
Riker's shoulders locked up. He felt belittled in front of the rest of the bridge crew and his pride had been attack, but Will recovered quickly. Riker nodded to Picard as he entered his ready-room.  
  
"Aye, sir." replied the dedicated first officer.  
  
Picard's heart was beating fiercely against his chest. He could not calm himself down. Picard had managed to settle his nerves a few times but the thought of the Borg forced him back into panic. He quickly replicated himself some Earl Gray Tea and then sat down at his desk. Picard sipped the tea as he turned on his computer. The goodness of the tea slid down the back of his throat, filling him with a relaxing warmth. Picard closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. He needed to settle down before he addressed Starfleet Command. Picard took another sip of the hot tea, then set the mug on the edge of his desk. Suddenly, his Comm Badge chirped and the sound of Riker's voice came through it.  
  
"Riker to Picard."  
  
Picard jumped from the unsuspected sound. He flailed his arms which knocked his tea off the desk. The mug crashed to the ground, spilling the hot liquid. The tea was slowly absorbed by the soft carpet of the ready- room. Picard shook his head lightly and began to laugh. Christ Jean-Luc, get a hold of yourself, he thought. Picard tapped the badge while making a mental note to clean the mess later.  
  
"Picard here."  
  
"Captain, We've contacted Starfleet and patched them through to your ready- room. Admiral Hayes is on the channel. You can take it at your desk computer."  
  
"Thank you, Number One."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
Picard scooted his chair closer to his desk and pressed a few keys on the computer. The image of Admiral Hayes appeared on the screen with a flash. Hayes looked haggard as though he had not slept for days. It was apparent to Picard that Hayes had been extremely busy.  
  
"Admiral Hayes, I have some disturbing news."  
  
"Funny, I was going to tell you the exact same thing. It appears you beat me to the punch. What's your disturbing news, Captain?"  
  
Picard was a little confused but he brushed the Admiral's last statement from his mind. He continued with the problem at hand.  
  
"Sir, I believe the Borg are going to attack the Federation."  
  
Hayes flinched from Picard's remark. What's going on here, he thought, how does Picard know about the Borg? Hayes was befuddled that Picard knew about the Borg advance. Hayes had not told the Captain anything.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Now Picard flinched. His worst fears had just been confirmed. Picard's nightmares had returned because the Borg Queen and her drones had in fact returned.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" asked Picard, trying not to shake.  
  
"The Borg are going to attack the Federation, Captain. Two Borg Cubes are in route with Federation Space as we speak. Starfleet is planning to form a blockade against the two ships. You were next on my list of people to contact. How did you know about the Borg?"  
  
"Admiral, it's a long story and I'm afraid I don't have time to tell it. I promise, I'll explain later. What are the Enterprise's orders?"  
  
"Well, first of all, I'll need you to speak with your First Officer. Commander Riker will be given command of the U.S.S Farragut. He's one hell of a commander and we'll need his experience against the Borg. Starfleet would like to promote him to the rank of Captain. Regardless on whether he takes the official command, Will must become an acting captain until the threat is neutralized. He'll be acting captain of the Farragut but the ship is his, if he wants it. The Enterprise's orders are to meet up at Starbase 421. The Farragut is docked there and waiting for her Commander. I'll brief Riker when he arrives. The entire Fleet has been ordered to assemble at 421 and to wait for further instructions. Admiral Jellico, Admiral Janeway, and I will be leading the blockade. We'll need your help with the Fleet as well. I'm asking you to be fourth in command of the fleet. Do you accept?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll help in anyway I can and the Enterprise we'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
"Excellent news, Captain. I'll see you soon. Hayes out."  
  
Picard's computer screen flashed and Hayes image was gone. Thoughts and memories flooded Picard's brain. He had to get his ship ready for battle against the Borg. Picard tried to recall all of his previous encounters with the Borg. This is not going to be easy, he thought, there is so much to do. Jean-Luc stood from his chair and pulled his uniform down. He sighed heavily as he headed back to the bridge. As Picard left his ready-room and entered the bridge, Commander Riker smiled at him. It was obvious the ship's first officer had forgotten about their proverbial "butting of the heads" that occurred earlier. As far as Will was concerned, the event never happened. Picard was thankful for that. He had not meant to come off so angry while speaking with Riker. Jean-Luc was having a terrible night and he had taken some of his frustration out on Will. Picard slowly approached Riker. The Captain felt as if his feet were anchored to the floor. He could barely move. Picard had to inform Will that they were about to go head to head with the Borg but he did not have the heart to do it. Picard replayed the thought of the Borg attack in his mind. He was having trouble believing his current situation was reality. Facing two Borg Cubes was going to be one of the most destructive events that Picard would ever have to face. Picard stood in front of Riker but could not speak. His mind had frozen. Riker looked puzzled and took the opportunity to speak.  
  
"Captain, I've just finished my shift. I'm about to get some sleep but I was wondering if you would care to join me in a Holodeck program tomorrow. I was thinking of playing my trombone at a club in New Orleans. I could use a fan. What do you say?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible Number One. Something has just come up. I'm afraid I have some disturbing news but I'm can't tell you it now. I want you to contact the Senior Staff and notify them that we have an urgent meeting in twenty minutes. Do you understand? Riker nodded immediately. He knew what his orders were but they were a little unusual. Something must be terribly wrong, Riker thought; why else would the Captain want me to wake the Senior Staff at this hour? Picard sighed once more and turned to the helms officer on duty. He gave the order to take the Enterprise to Starbase 421 at Warp Eight. The helm's officer replied quickly and tapped a few keys at his post. Picard could feel the ship's engines hum and fire the Enterprise into Warp Speed. Stars sparkled past the Galaxy-Class Starship as it raced toward 421. Picard felt perspiration trickle down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly and informed Riker that he would be in his ready- room. As Picard turned from Riker, the Borg's voices crackled in his ears. Picard swallowed hard and shook their voices from his mind. So it starts, he thought. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"What do you mean leaving?" shouted Tom Paris as his wife stuffed some of her clothes into a duffle bag.  
  
"You heard me Tom, I'm sick of this job. I want out!"  
  
"I understand but don't you have to wait for some reply from Starfleet. You can't just up and leave like this!"  
  
B'Elanna continued to cram her clothes into the duffle bag. She was furious and was resisting the urge to break everything in their quarters.  
  
"Just watch me." replied B'Elanna as she zipped her bag shut.  
  
Tom Paris massaged his temples gently. He was getting another one of his "Argument Headaches". Tom managed to receive a headache every time his wife was being unreasonable. This was one of those moments. B'Elanna scooped up some knickknacks off their dresser and threw them into a plastic case. Tom could hear a few of the sentimental objects break from B'Elanna's strong force that she casually called "packing". Damn her Klingon temper, scowled Tom, it will be the death of me.  
  
"B'Elanna, will you stop packing for second, PLEASE?!"  
  
B'Elanna came to a sudden halt. She had not expected Tom to shout like that. B'Elanna glared at Tom as she held the plastic case filled with breakable objects. A wave of relief came over Tom. Maybe she's calmed down, he thought. Suddenly, B'Elanna let go of the case letting it drop to the floor. The plastic case smashed to the hard floor and the sound of glass breaking echoed through the quarters. Tom smacked himself in the forehead which only managed to intensify his headache. B'Elanna did that on purpose, he thought, she knows those were gifts from Admiral Janeway. Both Tom and B'Elanna stared at the case that had hit the floor. Tom could see a few glass shards scattered about the floor. Anger and disgust filled the young lieutenant.  
  
"Are you happy now? Christ B'Elanna, what does breaking our things accomplish anyway?"  
  
"Well, I feel a little better now. You know how I am about breaking things."  
  
"Yeah, my chess set and I are fully aware! I'm just surprised you haven't woken the baby."  
  
Suddenly, the cry of a little baby girl sounded from the nearby room. Tom winced in anger. His headache had managed to consume his entire head and it felt like drums pounding away on his temples. Tom was having trouble thinking.  
  
"Well, that is just great!" he cried.  
  
Tom Paris stormed off into the other room. Tom and B'Elanna's daughter Miral, was crying uncontrollably. Tom approached her crib and tried to quiet her. Miral only continued to cry. Tom sighed as he slowly weaseled his arms under his daughter's tiny frame. He picked her up and began to rock her slowly in a cradled position. Miral proceeded to cry as Tom rocked her back and forth in his arms. Tom's headache had intensified more and the sound of the baby's bellowing only made it worse. However, Tom was persistent with his daughter. He kept rocking her gently and began to sing the classic lullaby "Rock a Bye Baby". The sound of her father's voice caught the attention of Miral. The baby suddenly stopped crying. Her loud cries turned to a quiet coo. Tom was not known for his singing ability but surprisingly, the gentle sound of his voice and his steady rocking motion lulled Miral back to sleep. Tom smiled as he gently lowered his daughter into the crib. He continued to sing but grew quieter by each passing second. Tom gingerly placed Miral back into the crib. He looked down at the peaceful baby and began to admire her beautiful features. Miral looked so lovely when she slept. Tom suddenly realized his headache had disappeared. He felt as though the headache had never occurred. She always makes me feel good, thought Tom. Tom crept out of Miral's room and quietly shut her bedroom door. He hoped she would not wake again until morning. She usually only woke no more than twice a night. Tom turned from Miral's door and searched for his wife. B'Elanna was sitting on their sofa and tapping her forehead with her index finger. She always does that when she's thinking, laughed Tom. "Honey, what's going on? I know that Martok was being a real jerk today but something else has to be bothering you. You seem unusually stressed out. What else happened today?" Tom asked.  
  
B'Elanna sighed deeply as she motioned for him to sit next to her on the sofa. Tom nodded in acknowledgement and walked across the living room to his wife. He smiled, then snuggled in next to her on the comfortable sofa. Tom put his arm around B'Elanna as she gently laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. The sound of the continuous beat was some how soothing to the Starfleet Liaison. B'Elanna cuddled up against Tom's warm body.  
  
"Something did happen today." she stated.  
  
"What is it? Why are you so upset?" asked Tom as he slowly messaged B'Elanna's shoulder.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Neither Tom nor B'Elanna spoke. An eerie feeling came over Tom but he remained still. He patiently waited for his wife to reply and suddenly, she began to speak.  
  
"Two Borg Cubes are heading toward Federation Space. A Borg attack is imminent. The Federation is under Red Alert and they're trying to gather their allies. They contacted me so that I could inform the Klingons of Starfleet's predicament. The Federation is seeking the Klingon's help but I'm not sure if they're going to do anything. There is too much friction between the Federation and the Klingons. Martok made me leave his chamber without giving me an answer. I don't know what to tell Starfleet."  
  
Tom remained still as B'Elanna's words penetrated his brain. His first thought was the safety of his wife and child. Tom had to make sure they were safe. If the Borg broke through Starfleet's defenses, it would only be a matter of time before they came after the Klingons, Tom thought, something must be done. Suddenly, Tom's frame of thought was broken by the sound of crying. It was not coming from the baby's room but from B'Elanna. Tom quickly wrapped his wife in his arms. B'Elanna hardly ever cried. Tom had only heard B'Elanna cry maybe twice the entire time he had known her. She sobbed loudly as her tears soaked Tom's shirt. Tom did not know what to do. He had no experience on dealing with his wife while she cried, so he acted on instinct. Tom gently scooped her up into his arms and lifted her from the sofa. He was surprised on how light she felt. B'Elanna quickly wrapped her arms around his neck but kept her face buried into Tom's shirt. Tom looked down at his wife with loving eyes. Even though B'Elanna portrayed herself to be fierce and strong, she sometimes revealed her inner weakness to her husband. He was the only man who had ever seen her act this way. Tom smiled at B'Elanna and then started to rock her gently. He steadily rocked her in his arms until she stopped crying. After a few minutes, B'Elanna's tears halted and she looked up at Tom. Their eyes met and both of them smiled. Suddenly, B'Elanna began to laugh. This caused Tom to feel a little embarrassed.  
  
"What?" he asked in embarrassment.  
  
"You're rocking me like you rock Miral." she laughed.  
  
"Well, I didn't know what to do. You caught me off guard."  
  
B'Elanna continued to laugh as Tom held her in the cradled position. She could not stop. Tom's cheeks had turned into a bright shade of red. He felt like a fool.  
  
"Well, you don't have to laugh at me. I'll just put you down."  
  
"No, don't! I want you to hold me. I wasn't laughing at you. I just think the whole scene is kind of funny. But I also think you have good instincts."  
  
B'Elanna lifted her head and closed her eyes, waiting to be kissed. Tom smiled and gave into his wife's wishes. Still keeping her in his arms, Tom pressed his lips against B'Elanna's. They remained that way for several seconds, then finally parted. Tom loved B'Elanna so much and she him. He looked into her eyes and it was apparent they had the same intent in mind. For a moment they forgot about the world outside and the terror that approached. This moment was theirs and they were going to seize it. Tom slowly laid B'Elanna on the sofa and squeezed in next to her. Their lips connected again as their bodies melded together. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Captain Picard was the only one not present in the Enterprise Conference Room. The other Senior Staff had already taken their seats and waited patiently for their Captain. He was ten minutes late and tardiness was not like the Captain at all. Picard had been a little late because he was not exactly in a strong state of mind. He sat in his ready-room pondering of ways to overcome the Borg. Picard's thoughts had consumed him, which caused him to lose track of time. Commander Riker tapped his Comm badge and paged the Captain. It was rather odd that Riker had to remind Picard of the scheduled meeting.  
  
"Riker to Picard. Sir, the entire Senior Staff is the Conference Room waiting for your arrival. We're here for the urgent meeting you scheduled, sir."  
  
"Acknowledged Number One, I'll be there shortly. Picard out."  
  
Riker sighed to himself. Whatever was bothering the Captain was having a dramatic affect on him. I haven't seen him like this, since our encounter with the Borg during First Contact, he thought. The Senior Staff Members were all a little worried about the Captain. It was strange to be having a staff meeting at this hour. Everyone knew that something was wrong; they just did not know how dramatic the problem was. They casually talked with one another while waiting for the Picard's arrival. There was uneasiness in the room, which made conversation a little awkward. Finally after a few minutes, the Conference Room doors hissed opened and Captain Picard stepped through. His face was emotionless. Only Deanna Troi Riker knew what he was feeling. Her empathic abilities were always a plus. She discovered that Picard was flooded with many emotions. Fear, doubt, anger, and hope intertwined and swirled within Picard's mind. Deanna was left feeling puzzled. Picard nodded to the crew as he took his seat. He took in a deep breath and held it in his chest. All eyes were on him. Finally, Picard let the breath exit his mouth as he quickly gathered his thoughts.  
  
"I am sorry for my tardiness. I got a little side tracked. However, that is not important. What is important is the issue that has just come to my attention. I guess you are all wondering why I called this meeting."  
  
"Well the thought had crossed our minds." replied Deanna with a smile.  
  
"Captain, you said that we're all in danger. What did you mean?" asked Riker.  
  
"Well Number One, it appears that the Federation is about to be attacked by two Borg Cubes."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened, including those of Lieutenant Commander Data, who had is emotion chip on. The entire staff went silent. A sickness quickly overcame them. Now they realized why Captain Picard had been acting so strangely. Geordi LaForge put his face in his hands. The number "two" began to replay in his mind. Twp Borg Cubes, he thought, how could the Federation possibly stop two Borg Cubes from destroying everything in their paths?"  
  
"What is their estimated time of arrival?" asked Data.  
  
"At their current speed, they should reach Federation Space within forty- two hours. Our orders are to meet up with the Fleet at Starbase 421. Every ship within Federation Space is to meet up there. Our plan is simple. Form a blockade and face the Cubes head on. I know that sounds extremely dangerous but we have no other choice. It must be done. I assume we're all in agreement."  
  
The Senior Staff nodded simultaneously. They knew what had to be done. The Enterprise crew would stop at nothing to prevent the Borg from assimilating Earth and the Federation, even if it meant their own death. Dr. Beverly Crusher felt her heartbeat begin to increase. Desperation began to overtake her. She had to contact Wesley, who was a maintain officer on Starbase 998. Beverly had to speak to him before they reached 421. She had to tell her son that she loved him. Tears began to fill up in her eyes until they slowly dripped down her face. Beverly brushed the tears away and composed herself quickly. Deanna gave her the look of understanding and compassion. Deanna's facial expression indicated that she wanted to be there for Beverly. Picard tried to ignore Beverly's reaction. He cared for Beverly and hated to see her in such pain. However, Picard focused on the meeting and continued to speak. He turned to Commander Riker.  
  
"Will, you have been assigned as acting-Captain of the U.S.S Farragut. Starfleet needs your expertise in command and your knowledge of the Borg. I already told Admiral Hayes you would take the temporary command. Starfleet needs your help Will."  
  
"Yes Captain, I'll do anything I can to help."  
  
"I know you will Number One. I know you will. After the conference, I would like to speak with you privately."  
  
Riker nodded to Picard. I wonder what else the Captain has to tell me, Riker thought. He quickly pushed the thought aside and continued to listen to Picard speak. Now the Captain was addressing the Enterprise's Chief Security Officer, Lieutenant Andrew Jellico. Andrew Jellico was a young and dedicated officer. He had recently been transferred from the U.S.S Lincoln and proven himself to be a valuable asset. His knowledge of tactics and self defense was remarkable. Jellico came highly recommended from his previous Captain. After looking at his outstanding résumé, Picard quickly offered the up-coming officer the position as Chief of Security of the Enterprise. The lieutenant gladly accepted the promotion. Jellico listened to Picard and took every word to heart. Picard had his undivided attention.  
  
"Mr. Jellico, I'll need you to make some adjustments to our ship's weapons and shields. The Borg adapt very quickly to our weapon technology so we'll need to be prepared. I want you to install a rotating frequency device to the ship's phasers. That way we'll have a more productive offensive. Every shot counts."  
  
"Aye, sir. I'll get on it immediately." replied the young lieutenant.  
  
"Excellent Mr. Jellico, see that you do. Everyone else, get to your posts. We should reach 421 within a couple of hours. Once we get there, we'll receive further instructions. You're all dismissed."  
  
The Senior Staff nodded to Captain Picard and rose from their seats. Riker stood but did not head for the door. Picard tossed the first officer a glance, to make sure he was not leaving. As the rest of the crew left the conference room, Picard noticed the weary look in their eyes. It was as if he had just sentenced them to death, and in some ways, he had. Deanna Troi Riker was the last to leave. She looked at her husband as she exited the conference room. Riker smiled at her as she headed for the door. Deanna knew something major was about change. She could sense it in Picard. Whatever the Captain was about to tell Will, was going to have a huge impact on their lives. She was certain of it. Deanna had a strange feeling that she would not enjoy the outcome. The half-Betazoid left the room, leaving the two chief senior officers alone. Captain Picard smiled at Will and motioned for him to take his seat. Riker complied and looked at the Captain with questioning eyes.  
  
"What was it you needed to tell me, Captain?" asked the ship's first officer.  
  
"Will, you've been promoted to rank of Captain. Starfleet doesn't want your command of the Farragut to be temporary. They want it to be permanent. I know you've heard all of this before but Starfleet believes that it's about time you took the promotion of Captain and to be honest with you, so do I. You've put it off for too long. You need to take the Farragut, Will. She's a good ship with a good crew."  
  
Captain Picard's statement hit Commander Riker like a ton of bricks. Will knew a promotion would be lurking around the corner sooner or later, but he would have rather it been later than sooner. He was not ready to make a decision like this. He and Deanna had talked about the probable situation before and if it happened to come along, Deanna claimed that she would support Will in his decision. Well the situation was here and Riker had no idea what he was going to do. Riker sighed and looked down at the conference table. He could see his reflection in the glass. For the first time in a long time, William Riker felt old. True he was only in his late thirties but he felt a lot older than that. Will could see his aging blue eyes looking back at him through the table's shiny reflection. Riker had been through so much in his past ten years as the Enterprise's second-in- command. He had lived a life that most people only dreamed of. The loves and adventures Will had experienced in the past ten years had been very rewarding. He would not take them back for the world. Riker loved the Enterprise. It was his home. Will loved the ship's crew like family and Captain Jean-Luc Picard had been the most wonderful Captain he had ever known. He enjoyed being Picard's first officer. Riker did not want to take the promotion because he was comfortable in his current position. However, the blue eyes spoke to him, telling him to grow up and move on. What am I afraid of anyway, he thought, am I really that scared to take the Captain's Chair? I've commanded ships before. I'm no stranger to it and I've waited to be a Captain for so long. Deanna will support me in anything I do so what am I really afraid of? It's time to take that next step. I will take the promotion. I will be Captain of the U.S.S Farragut, he thought.  
  
"I take the promotion Captain. I accept the captaincy of the Farragut." informed Riker.  
  
Captain Picard smiled at Will Riker and quickly shook his hand. Picard had to admit, he was a little surprised to hear Riker's response. Will had turned down so many promotions; it felt almost like routine for him to say no.  
  
"Congratulations Will. Although, I hate to see you go, I think you're making the right decision."  
  
"Thank you Captain. I hope you're right. Now all I have to do is tell Deanna."  
  
"Well, far be it for me to stop you. Take this time to discuss the situation with your wife but first I want you to have something."  
  
Captain Picard pulled out a tiny gold pip from his uniform pants pocket. He jiggled it in his hand, and then gave to Riker.  
  
"I think you should have this. I want you to wear it and if anyone asks, tell them you were just obeying orders."  
  
"Aye, sir, stated Riker as he held the pip in his palm, thank you very much."  
  
"Don't mention it Will. Now go speak with your wife and take all the time you need."  
  
Riker nodded to Picard and exited the conference room. Will's emotions were running rapid. Had he done the right thing? Should he have waited to speak with Deanna before making such an important decision? I hope I know what I'm doing, he thought, I think I just made a huge mistake. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The U.S.S Kirk took massive damage to the hull. Two Borg Cubes fired their powerful weapons mercilessly on the doomed ship. Explosions blasted from engineering, killing crew members instantly. Fire rocketed through the ship's halls engulfing officers as they fled in panic. Burned bodies laid scattered throughout the ship. The Cubes continued to assault the helpless starship. Green phaser fire pierced the Kirk's metal frame causing more fiery explosions. Most of the Kirk's bridge crew was dead. The Senior Staff had been flung to all sides of the room. The only person left alive was the Captain. Captain Chakotay had fallen to the floor and laid flat on his back. His leg was broken and the pain was immense. The Captain of the Kirk tried to move but the motion sent daggers to his injured leg. He thought it best to remain still. Chakotay scanned the bridge but could not make anything out. All that could be seen was smoke, which also interfered with him breathing properly. The Captain coughed violently as smoke entered his lunges. This is it, he thought, my death. Chakotay smiled lightly. His death would not be in vain. His death had propose. He and his crew had fought valiantly against the Borg. The battle had been a lost cause, but the crew of the Kirk had to delay the Borg for as long as they could. They was no match for the Borg but they did however, manage to irritate the hell out of them. Chakotay could not ask for anything more. The Kirk had stalled the Borg, even if it were only for a few minutes. More explosions shook the ship and the smoke grew thicker. Chakotay coughed again as he slowly closed his eyes. He imagined himself riding a stallion across an open valley. The powerful horse galloped across the terrain, sending a cool breeze across Chakotay's face. He was at peace. He would return with his brethren of Indians. He would join the "Great Hunt". Death was only the beginning. Suddenly the U.S.S Kirk exploded, rocketing shards of metal in every direction. The flames of the ship were quickly consumed by the vacuum of space and the Borg Cubes continued their journey toward Federation Space. The Kirk was gone and so was Chakotay.  
  
====/////====  
  
Lieutenant Tom Paris pulled on his shirt as he stood from the couch. B'Elanna was asleep so he tried extra carefully to remain quiet. Tom quietly tip-toed to his office. He entered the room slowly and managed to shut the door without making a sound. Paris turned to his desk and clicked on his computer. He still could not believe on what he was about to do. I must be insane, he thought. His desk computer hummed loudly as the screen lights flicked on. Tom cursed to himself and quickly turned down the volume. He needed B'Elanna to remain asleep, otherwise she might try to prevent him from doing what he knew was right. Tom was an excellent pilot. He was one of the best in Starfleet. He loved piloting starships but when B'Elanna had been promoted to the Klingon Home World, he asked to be stationed with her. Starfleet had been reluctant at first but they soon gave in. They did not want to give up one of their best pilots so that he could sit on his rear in Qo'nos. Tom had to be with B'Elanna and his child, so he talked with Admiral Janeway. She managed to pull some strings so that Starfleet would cut him loose. Tom had been assigned to a Federation Embassy on the Klingon Home World. B'Elanna worked directly with the Embassy but her place was on Martok's Council. Tom was put in charge of Public Relations with the Klingons. He soon realized that he had a knack for the job. Tom was kind of a smoothie and could easily win people over. The Klingons were no exception. He had a half-Klingon wife so he knew almost all the right things to say. The Klingons were astounded by his Klingon knowledge. He fit in quit nicely. However, Tom's place was on a starship. He knew that all along. Tom got bored of his job several months after he had been assigned. He stuck with it so that he and B'Elanna could be together. She and Miral were all that matter to him. Tom did not mind working a desk job as long as he had his wife and child. Tom's computer hummed quietly as the Starfleet Emblem popped up on the screen. Suddenly, a Starfleet secretary's face appeared on the monitor. She smiled gently and asked Tom the nature of his business.  
  
"Patch me through to Admiral Kathryn Janeway. Tell her Tom Paris needs to speak with her and that it's an emergency." he ordered.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"I love you Will, that's all that matters. It doesn't matter where you're stationed as long as we still have each other. I wouldn't matter if you were three million light years away. I would still love you." stated Deanna as she hugged Will Riker's neck.  
  
"I know Deanna. I just hope you're not mad at me for taking this promotion. I should have discussed it with you first, but it all happened so fast."  
  
"Will, I agree with Captain Picard. I think you've put off taking a captaincy long enough. I've already told you, I thought you needed your own command but I'd support you in any decision you made. You've made the right decision. The only bad part is it will keep us a part for the time being. I'll send Starfleet my request to be reassigned, immediately." Deanna said as she rested her head on Will's chest.  
  
Will Riker smiled and pressed Deanna's body hard against his. He could not imagine a life without her. She meant the world to him. Will always told himself there is not anything he would not do for her. Deanna was his one, his beloved, his Imzadi. Will grinned devilishly as he scooped up his wife. Deanna laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked into one another's eyes and pressed their lips together passionately. Suddenly, Deanna's voice sounded in Will's head. Is there time to say goodbye, asked the beautiful voice in Will's head. Will laughed as he carried Deanna to their bed. He laid her down gently and hovered over her. Deanna's arms were still laced around his neck and their eyes met again. There was so much hope and love in their gaze. It was as if the world belonged to them. Will smiled gently and kissed his wife's forehead.  
  
"Baby, you read my mind." stated Will as he began to kiss Deanna's neck.  
  
Their two bodies' wrapped around each other passionately as they made love in a time of hate. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Jean-Luc sat in his command chair trying to stay focused. He tried to keep his attentions on the bridge but his mind kept wandering to another place. A place that was nearby. His mind carried him to a dark chamber with green electric lights. A figure stood there, waiting for his arrival. Jean-Luc closed his eyes as the figure spoke to him.  
  
==// Locutus, come to me. //==  
  
Jean-Luc's eyes flicked open in terror. His whole body jerked with fright. Commander Data turned to the Captain and eyed his curiously. The Captain felt Data's gaze upon him, which made him ever more uncomfortable. Picard realized that he had been acting rather odd lately. He needed to get his act together. His crew needed him now more than ever. Picard had to push the frightening feelings aside. Data was about to speak to Picard but thought about it for a moment, then changed his mind. If the incidents continue, I will press the matter, thought Data to himself. The android returned his attention to the Operations Consol and was content on letting the matter go. Picard was thankful for Data's lack of questions. He did not feel like coming up with some lame excuse as to why he had be acting strangely. For Picard, silence was golden.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Lieutenant Commander Andrew Jellico exited the turbolift and stepped onto the Enterprise's Engineering section. He had shield adjustments that needed to be given to Geordi LaForge, the ship's Chief Engineer. Engineering was packed with busy officers who trying to do their jobs as quick as possible. The Chief of Security scanned the room looking for Commander LaForge, but the crowd of people blocked his vision. Andrew stopped an ensign passing by and asked for LaForge's location. The young officer directed Jellico down the hall, then returned to his duty. Jellico tried to thank the ensign but the officer had already left the area. It was crunch time and everyone was making sure the Enterprise was up to speed in every function. Jellico strolled down the main hall of Engineering and nodded to officers as they past. He kept running into large masses of people. When Andrew finally reached the main engine room, he discovered that it was just as crowd as the first room. The security officer peered through the bunch of officers and noticed Commander LaForge. Geordi was giving orders and studying PADDs that his subordinates gave him. Jellico grinned with satisfaction and approached the Chief Engineer. LaForge did not notice Jellico at first. The engineer continued to study specifications of the ship and blocked out the outside world. Jellico stood quietly for a moment, not wanting to disturb the commander from his reading. Moments past and Geordi had still not looked up from his PADD. Jellico realized that Geordi was not going to give him his attention, so he coughed loudly. Geordi looked up from his PADD and smiled. Andrew returned the smile but has a little agitated that some much time was lost.  
  
"Sorry Commander. I didn't realize you were standing there. As you can see, I'm quite busy. What can I do for you?" asked LaForge.  
  
"It's alright Geordi. I just wanted to give you some Shield Modifications, informed Jellico as he handed the Chief Engineer more PADDs, these modifications will rotated the shield's frequency every time we're hit my a phaser blast. It will make it harder for the Borg to adapt."  
  
LaForge quickly looked over the PADDs and handed them to one of his workers who happened to be passing by. Geordi gave the worker the immediate orders to set in the modifications. The Chief Engineer returned his attention to Jellico.  
  
"Thank you Commander. They should prove to be quite useful but if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."  
  
Andrew nodded to the Commander in compliance and turned back down the hall. He had intended to head back up to the bridge but engineering appeared to become even more crowded than before. Jellico sighed to himself. This could take a while, he thought.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"You did what?!" shouted B'Elanna in a complete rage of anger.  
  
"Calm down B'Elanna. It's for the best." replied Tom, trying to dodge the projectiles being thrown at him.  
  
"How can you say that?! You're leaving me and Miral!"  
  
Tom sighed and weaved to his right, dodging a knick-knack that whizzed past his head. The object smashed into the wall and shattered into tiny pieces. He had just about all he could stand with B'Elanna breaking things.  
  
"Listen B'Elanna, I'm a pilot! I have to help Starfleet in this time of crisis. Don't you understand?"  
  
Another object flew across the room and missed Tom by mere millimeters. It too hit the wall and smashed. Tom turned to see the damage. Almost every breakable thing in their quarters had been broken. Miral was screaming on top of her lunges and Tom was getting one of his infamous headaches. B'Elanna was angry. She wanted to punch Tom right in the nose. How can he do this, she thought, doesn't he realize I need him here? B'Elanna sighed loudly and slumped onto the couch. Tom realized that B'Elanna had calmed down so he rushed into the baby's room, to quiet Miral. After a few minutes, Miral was silent and Tom came back into the living room. B'Elanna was still on the couch but her brow was furled. She shot ice daggers at Tom with her powerful stare.  
  
"You should let me explain." stated Tom with a sigh.  
  
"Alright, go ahead." replied B'Elanna angrily.  
  
"Starfleet needs good helm officers. I'm one of the best out there. I spoke with Admiral Janeway and she said that the Farragut could use a good helm officer and could probably use my expertise. It's only going to be temporary. As soon as the threat has been neutralized, I'll be coming home."  
  
"You mean IF you come home. Tom, this is an extremely dangerous situation! I don't want Miral to grow up without a father!"  
  
"I know honey but I have to do this. I already told Janeway I would take the position. I'm sure she's speaking with the Captain of the Farragut at this very moment. B'Elanna don't be angry. It's my duty to help the Federation."  
  
"Damn the Federation! Damn the Klingons Council! I've had it up to here with the both of them." replied B'Elanna as she lifted her hand over her head.  
  
"You don't mean that. You still have to convince Martok to help Starfleet. I have my duty and you have yours." stated Tom as he went up to B'Elanna.  
  
B'Elanna went silent. She knew he was right. This situation had to be averted and both of them had to fulfill their duties. Tom smiled at B'Elanna and held out his hand. The half-Klingon woman was reluctant at first but she put her hand in Tom's. He pulled her from the couch and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"I have to get ready. My ship leaves in forty minutes." informed Tom as he rushed into their bedroom.  
  
B'Elanna nodded to her husband and plopped back onto the couch. She could not believe that Tom was leaving. She was afraid she may never see him again. The Borg have already taken so many lives and she did not want her husband to be one of the many. Gods helps us all, she pleaded to herself. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The stars sparkled brightly through the thick glass window of Admiral Jellico's Quarters of Starbase 421. Jellico pressed his hand against the glass as he admired the vacuum of space. The view was breathtaking. It was nothing like the vista of San Francisco but it was still quite lovely. The Federation starships mingled within the sparkled dark blanket known as outer space. Suddenly, flashes of warp speed streaked the vacuum of space, forcing Jellico to crack a smile. The U.S.S Enterprise had arrived. There she is, he thought, the "Ship of Dreams". Admiral Edward Jellico had the temporary command of Enterprise NCC-1701-D, during the probable threat of war with the Cardassians. His popularity with the Enterprise crew was less than desired but he had enjoyed his time on the starship. At the time, Jellico had implemented several procedural changes of the Enterprise, which caused some of the Senior Staff to become rather displeased with the acting captain. The Admiral had had a strong conflict with Commander William Riker during the threat. They argued many times during Jellico's command and had little respect for one another. However, they did manage to set their differences aside. Jellico disliked Commander Riker but he knew that the Enterprise had one of the best crews in Starfleet. He had felt privileged to be a part of the crew, even if it were for a short time. Jellico remembered telling his sons the stories of Captain James T. Kirk and first NCC-1701. They were like fairytales to the boys. They loved the Enterprise and called it the "Ship of Dreams". His son's love for the Enterprise caused Jellico to appreciate the Galaxy-Class Starship throughout his entire career. Starbase 421 was an extremely large base, with the capacity to dock dozens of starships. However this day, the base was overpopulated. 421 was filled with it's maximum capacity of starships. Now the remaining ships were orbiting the starbase, waiting for further instructions. The area surrounding Starbase 421 was virtually cluttered with "Outer Space Traffic". The Enterprise squeezed in with the other starships. Jellico turned away from the window and headed for door. He wanted to be at the transporter room before Captain Picard beamed aboard 421. He thought it best to get the formalities out of the way and get straight to business.  
  
====///====  
  
Commander Will Riker fastened his pips on his uniform collar and stared at himself in the mirror. He found it rather odd that he was added the fourth pip. Will was a Captain. Captain William Thomas Riker, he thought, well I still can't believe it. Captain Picard had just paged Will and informed him they had reached Starbase 421. They had to beam to the base immediately. Will had jus finished getting dressed and he decided to give himself a look over in the mirror. Riker sighed as he stared at himself through the mirror. Suddenly, Deanna stepped up from behind him and wrapped her feminine arms around his waist. She gently kissed his neck and squeezed his body tightly against hers.  
  
"Believe it Will, you're the Captain of your own ship."  
  
Will looked at his wife puzzling through the mirror. They looked at one another through the mirror's reflection. Will Riker's powerful blue eyes connected with Deanna's rich brown ones.  
  
"I didn't say anything, did I?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"No, but I could feel what you were thinking. You're facial expression says it all. You've waited most of your life for this moment and now that it's finally arrived, you don't know how you handle the pressure."  
  
Will smiled and placed his hands over hers, which were still tightly wrapped around his stomach. He interlaced their fingers and pulled Deanna even closer. She quickly rested her head on his shoulder and took in his scent through her nostrils. Will looked over his shoulder and down to his wife.  
  
"You read me like a book Mrs. Riker. I'd say you've got me pegged right on target."  
  
"I'd say I would have to agree with you Mr. Riker, and I'd also say you're one of the best leaders I've ever known. You'll do fine. The day you start doubting yourself is the day I kick your butt."  
  
Will could not help but laugh. He quickly turned around so that he was facing Deanna. Their eyes met once again and this time it was followed by a passionate kiss. Will placed his strong hands on Deanna's cheeks and brought his lips to hers. There was a sadness in the kiss. A thought of goodbye passed through both of their minds and tears began to swell in Deanna's eyes. They slowly trickled down her cheeks. Will only smiled and wiped them away with his thumbs. He kissed her forehead and pressed her body against his chest. She quickly wrapped her arms around his back and squeezed him tightly. Will did not want to let go of Deanna. He wanted to hold her and reassure her that they would be together again soon. Will believed it and prayed that she did too. Suddenly, words floated into Will Riker's mind.  
  
"I love you, Imzadi."  
  
Now tears began to swell in Riker's eyes. He hugged her again and replied to Deanna through the mind, just like she taught him so long ago.  
  
"I love you too, Imzadi."  
  
Finally they released their grip of each other but continued to hold hands. Wetness engulfed Will's eyes so Deanna kissed her index finger and brushed his tears away with it. She then proceeded to trace his beard with the same finger. Deanna looked up at him lovingly.  
  
"You better go. You have a crew that's waiting for you."  
  
Will did not say another word to Deanna. He only nodded, kissed her once more, and then left their quarters with the doors hissing shut behind him. Deanna stood in the middle of their dark and empty bedroom. She was alone. Alone to cry, which she did. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Captain Picard, Captain Riker, and Lieutenant Commander Andrew Jellico teleported onto Starbase 421 with a flash of shimmering blue. The three men examined the Transporter Room briefly and realized that someone besides the transporting officer was waiting for them. Admiral Edward Jellico smiled lightly at Captain Picard.  
  
"Captain Picard, always a pleasure, stated Admiral Jellico with a nod, I'm just sorry its under such a terrible situation that we meet again.  
  
"Likewise Admiral, I'm sure you remember William Riker." stated Picard as he gestured toward the new Captain of the U.S.S Farragut.  
  
Both William Riker and Edward Jellico forced a tight smile. Both men were still unfavorable of each other but forced their dislike aside. This was no time for petty rivalries. Captain Riker was the first to speak.  
  
"Greetings Admiral, glad to see you're doing well."  
  
"Thank you Commander, likewise. I see you've added another pip to your collar. May I ask why?"  
  
"I told him to Admiral. Commander Riker is taking permanent command of the Farragut. I thought it would be comforting to his crew if they have a commissioned Captain leading them during this terrible situation." interrupted Picard.  
  
Admiral Jellico remained silent for a moment. I don't have time to nit pick, he thought, just let it go. The Admiral forced another smile and nodded in acceptance. Both Riker and Picard silently let out a sigh of relief. Admiral Jellico turned his attention to the young man standing next to Picard. The young officer stood up straight with his arms locked behind his back. He was not looking at the Admiral but instead focusing on the wall. Edward examined the young man. The officer looked extremely familiar. He had all the visible traits of his son Andrew, but Edward had not seen his youngest son in so long. Surely, this was not Andrew. Andrew Jellico would never join Starfleet. He hated Starfleet and everything it represented. Captain Picard turned from Admiral Jellico to Lieutenant Commander Jellico, and then back to the Admiral. Picard realized that the Admiral's attention was focused on nothing but the Enterprise's Chief of Security.  
  
"Admiral, I'm sure you know your son, Lieutenant Commander Andrew Jellico.  
  
Andrew stiffened uncomfortably and Edward's jaw dropped. Both men were feeling extremely awkward. Admiral Jellico forced his mouth to close and straightened his posture.  
  
"Yes, of course. Hello, Andrew." greeted the Admiral.  
  
Andrew was filled with a powerful fury. After all these years, he still felt angry toward his father. Andrew did not want to speak to him but Starfleet training forced him to recognize a superior officer. Andrew nodded to the Admiral.  
  
"Greetings, sir." replied the anger stricken Commander.  
  
Admiral Jellico was completely caught off guard. He had wanted to speak to Andrew for so long and now the time had come. Edward could not let this precious time slip away. He had to seize it. Edward Jellico had to amend the broken ties between him and his son.  
  
"Captain Picard, if everyone will follow me. We have an Senior Staff meeting in twenty minutes. Admiral Hayes will want to speak with you before the meeting." informed Jellico as he headed out of the transporter room.  
  
The other three men followed the Admiral as he headed down the main hall onto the turbolift. Lieutenant Commander Jellico was very uncomfortable. The sight of his father was making him extremely edgy. He would have rather been thrown into a pit of rapid wolves than to spend one second with his father. As the four men stepped onto the turbolift, Andrew made it a point to stay as far away from the Admiral as possible. The young Chief of Security noticed that his father was tossing glances his way. That made him feel even more edgy. Sweat trickled down Andrew's neck. His pulse was racing and for the first time in his life, Andrew knew what claustrophobia felt like. The turbolift seemed to move slowly and the walls appeared to be closing in on him. Finally, the turbolift doors opens and the Lieutenant Commander let out a silent sigh of relief. The four men stepped off the turbolift and entered a main conference room. The main room was gigantic and filled with head Starfleet officers. The chief of staff stood around the huge room, talking with one another. Picard knew most of the faces but there were a few that he did not recognize. However, one face really stood out to him. Picard smiled and headed toward it. Commander Worf was speaking to a Admiral when Picard walked up to him. Worf noticed Captain Picard but continued to speak with the Admiral. After the two men finished their conversation, the Admiral gave his leave and Worf turned his attention to Captain Picard.  
  
"Greetings, Captain." said Worf with a straight face.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Worf. How are you?" replied Picard with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Both men shook hands and Picard patted Worf on the shoulder. Worf formed what would be considered by Klingon standards a smile.  
  
"I am well despite our current situation. Two Borg Cubes are a real security risk."  
  
"Yes, yes. I would have to agree with you. Things are looking rather bleak but I'm sure we'll figure something out. We always do."  
  
Suddenly, Admiral Hayes approached Picard. He apologized for interrupting the two men but he desperately needed to speak with the Captain of the Enterprise. Worf bid farewell to Picard and looked for a place to sit down. Meanwhile, Hayes pulled Picard aside.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Picard. Now we can get down to business. I just spoke with Riker. I'm glad he has decided to take the command. Anyway, the blockade fleet will be divided up into four divisions; Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Gamma teams. You will be leading the Delta team. Admiral Jellico will be head of Beta team and Admiral Kathryn Janeway will be head of Gamma team. I will be in charge of Alpha team and head of the entire fleet. I'll be commanding the fleet through my ship, the U.S.S Titan. Alpha, Beta, and Delta will be the front line. Gamma will be our second line of defense. They will be stationed above Earth. Let's just pray the Borg don't make it that far." informed Hayes.  
  
Riker observed Hayes and Picard as they spoke. Hayes appeared to be nervous. The Borg threat was real and there was no turning back. Riker realized that the time of battle was approaching. These last few Starfleet officers are Earth's last hope against the Borg, he thought, I just hope we don't let Earth down. Suddenly, Admiral Janeway walked up to Riker and patted him on the back. Riker turned to Janeway and smiled broadly.  
  
"Hello, Will." greeted Janeway.  
  
"Hello, Admiral. It's good to see you."  
  
"Likewise. Listen Will, I tried to contact you earlier but couldn't reach you. I heard that you've been given command of the Farragut."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I have a helms officer who really wants to pilot a ship. His name is Lieutenant Tom Paris. He is an excellent helm officer. He was my chief helm pilot on Voyager, during our long journey home. Will, I couldn't have asked for a better helmsman. I wish I could put him on my ship but my crew manifest is full. I figured you could use a good helm officer so I told him I'd recommend him to you."  
  
"Well Admiral, I'd love to take him but don't we head out in a few hours."  
  
"Oh don't worry Will; he's on his way to 421 as we speak. He should be on the Farragut in about an hour."  
  
Riker smiled hard. He realized he had been set up. It was as if he had no choice in the matter. However, Will knew Kathryn would never steer him wrong. If Tom Paris is ok in Janeway's book than he sure as hell was good enough for me, he thought.  
  
"Alright Admiral, I'll take him. If he's as good as you say he is, then he should be quite an asset."  
  
"Thank you, Will." replied Janeway with a smile.  
  
Suddenly, Admiral Hayes stepped up to the podium at the front of the room. He took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Will everyone take your seats? We have a lot to discuss but not a lot of time."  
  
All the Starfleet officers found a seat and turned their attentions to Admiral Hayes. They were a little uncomfortable about the Borg situation but eager to learn the plan to prevent it from becoming worse. Admiral Hayes addressed the crowd and told them of their current status. He informed them of the Borg's trajectory and current speed. The audience shook their heads in shock. As Hayes spoke, the threat seemed to become more real. The Admiral remained calm as he spoke but it was apparent that he was just as nervous as everyone else. He discussed the blockade and the team leaders. As each leader was announced, a sense of relief waved over the crowd. They felt a little reassured in the fact they had great commanders leading them.  
  
"Well, I guess that about covers it. Every commander will be given their orders and informed on which team they will be assigned to. We only have an hour before we depart, so everyone to your starships. Good luck and may God watch over us all." stated Hayes, trying to keep the shaking out of his voice.  
  
The crowd rose from their seats and the room was filled with loud discussions. Riker bid farewell to Picard before heading to the Farragut.  
  
"Goodbye Captain." stated Will.  
  
"Goodbye, Will. Good luck."  
  
Meanwhile, the crowd steadily headed out of the main room and unto the turbolifts. Admiral Edward Jellico squeezed through the thick bunch of people and pulled Andrew Jellico aside. Andrew felt a huge lump form in his throat. He did not want to speak with the Admiral but it was apparent to him that his father was not going to let him have a choice in the matter.  
  
"Listen, Andrew. I know we haven't spoken in a while but I was wondering, that when this is over, maybe we could get together and have dinner or something. I'd like to catch up with you son."  
  
"With all do respect sir, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me son. And the answer to your question is no. I have no desire to have dinner with you or even spend a fragment of my time in your presences. If you'll excuse me, my Captain is waiting." replied Andrew in a firm and angered voice.  
  
Admiral Jellico watched Andrew as he vanished in the crowd. Edward Jellico felt his heart shattered within his chest. Andrew's words were like hammers beating on his soul. He managed to hold back the tears but the pain was there. The distance between him and Andrew was too great. There was no fixing it. He realized that now but it still hurt all the more. Edward closed his eyes, took a deep breath, let it out, and then headed for his ship. He had more pressing matter to attend to. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Captain William T. Riker stepped off the transporter deck and was quickly greeted by his new senior staff.  
  
"Captain on deck!" shouted Lieutenant Commander Jerald Knight as the crew formed a straight line.  
  
Riker nodded to the crew and headed down the line. He was greeted by each officer. Riker smiled when he saw Jerald Knight's familiar face. Knight had been Chief of Security of the Enterprise for a short time. During that time, Riker and Knight had become close friends. Both men had a knack for poker. Jerald had actually taken all of Will's winnings on several occasions. They enjoyed each others company but Jerald was extremely popular in Starfleet. The ambitious officer worked hard and managed to rise himself in the ranks. He went from ship to ship, working on his officer status. He eventually became Chief of Security of the Farragut and then it's first officer. It pleased Will to see the friendly face again.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Knight. It's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Thank you, sir." replied the first officer.  
  
Will nodded to Jerald and continued down the line. As Riker went down the line of officers he came to another familiar face. Riker smiled again. He felt as if he were at an old high school reunion. Chief Miles O'Brien returned the smile.  
  
"The Chief of Engineering, I would presume. How are you, Miles?"  
  
"I'm well, sir. It's good to see you again." replied O'Brien in his thick Irish accent.  
  
"Thank you Chief. How are Keiko and the kids?"  
  
"Back on Earth, sir. I figured it was safer for them there. It would appear I was wrong." replied Miles sadly.  
  
Riker nodded to O'Brien and patted him on the arm for reassurance. Will knew the importance of family. Starfleet was going to protect everyone's family and the Farragut would be putting up a great fight. Will was sure of it.  
  
"Don't worry Chief. They'll be alright. Anyway, it's nice to meet you all but I'm afraid we don't have time for pleasantries. We have a job to do so every one to their stations." ordered the crew's new Captain.  
  
Everyone nodded to Riker and filed out the door. From the looks of things, I'd say I have a fine crew, Will thought, I damn fine crew.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Commander Worf stepped onto the U.S.S Defiant's bridge and was quickly greeted by his crew. Lieutenant Ezri Dax informed Worf of their current status and then returned to her post at Operations. Worf took the command chair and informed Ensign Rom of their future destination. The Defiant had been stationed with the Delta team along side the Titan, Hood, Crazyhorse, and several other well known starships. Worf felt confident that the Defiant and her crew were mixed with good company. The battle is upon us, he thought in excitement.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Captain Picard informed Commander Data of their current status. It was difficult for Picard to speak with Data because the Borg voices were sounding in his head. Their monotone voices were getting louder and it was almost impossible for Picard to drowned them out.  
  
"I'll be in my ready-room, Mr. Data. Contact me when we have the orders to depart." ordered Picard.  
  
"Aye, sir." replied Data as he observed Picard's continuous strange behavior.  
  
Jean-Luc wiped the sweat off his brow and entered his ready room. He was tired and his ready-room chair welcomed him. Picard decided to try to get a few minutes rest. It may help me clear my mind, he thought, I could certainly use the rest. Picard sighed and eased into his chair. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. The Enterprise Captain quickly fell into a disturbing sleep. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Lieutenant Tom Paris' molecules shimmered onto the transporter deck of the U.S.S Farragut. He phased in the room with the sparkle of blue light. Paris carried a duffle bag over his shoulder and a PADD in his hand. So this is where I'm going to die, he thought sarcastically. Tom quickly stepped off the deck and was greeted by the Transporter Officer. Tom tried to give the PADD, which had his orders on it, to the officer. However, he was quickly turned away.  
  
"Sorry Lieutenant, you don't give that to me. You're to give it to Captain Riker, who is waiting for you on the bridge."  
  
Tom thanked the officer then headed for the turbo lift. As Tom approached the lift he noticed a man who was waiting for the turbo lift doors to open. The man was older than Tom by about six or seven years. His hair was light brown and curly. Paris recognized the man but could not remember his name. The man had several PADDs in his hands and was reading one of them as the lift doors opened. Both men quickly entered the ship's turbo lift and the doors hissed shut. The man nodded to Tom, told the computer to take him to Engineering, and then returned to reading his PADD. Tom told the computer to take him to the bridge as he stared at the familiar looking man. The older man realized Tom was looking at him, which made the man feel rather awkward.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the man in a thick Irish accent.  
  
Tom shook his head and smiled. He suddenly realized he had been staring.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just that you look very familiar. Have we met before?"  
  
"I don't think so. I mean, you don't look familiar. My name is Miles O'Brien. I'm the ship's Chief Engineer. I'd shake your hand but my hands are kind of full right now."  
  
"O'Brien huh? Well, I'm Lieutenant Tom Paris. I'm the new Helm's Officer.  
  
It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
O'Brien nodded and smiled casually.  
  
"Likewise." he stated as he returned his attention back to his PADD.  
  
Suddenly, a light flickered on in Paris' mind. He remembered where he had seen Miles O'Brien.  
  
"Miles O'Brien! That's right! Now I remember. Weren't you stationed on Deep Space Nine? I remember because I was on a mission for the Marquis, to sabotage a Cardassian Warship that was docked at DS9. While I was there, I stopped off at Quark's Bar, to play a little Dabo. I did fairly well that evening and as I recall, you played too that night, and lost most of your money. I bet almost all your credits went to me. You were so drunk that you tried to hit me but you passed out before you could follow through. It had to of been one of the funniest things I'd ever seen. I asked the Ferrangi who owned the bar, what your name was and he gave it to me gladly. Miles O'Brien. That was it! I'm sure of it.  
  
Miles glared at Tom and shook his head. It was apparent that Tom had struck one of O'Brien's nerves.  
  
"I'm afraid you've got me mixed up with someone else. I was never stationed at Deep Space Nine.  
  
Thankfully to O'Brien, the turbo lift doors opened and revealed Engineering. Miles quickly stepped off the lift but turned back to Tom.  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you around." he said to Tom as the doors hissed shut.  
  
Tom smiled to himself. It was definitely the same guy, he thought, and you know, I think I just made a friend. Tom continued to smile as the turbo lift hummed toward the bridge.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Tom Paris stepped onto the U.S.S Farragut's bridge. He smiled lightly as he took in the view. The Farragut was relatively simple but had the top of the line technology. The U.S.S Voyager was more elaborate and by far a more advanced ship, but the Farragut had that special something. Tom could not put his finger on it. Suddenly, Captain William Riker stood in front of the Lieutenant. Riker was smiling but Tom could tell that the Captain had a heavy heart. Will extended his hand and Tom grasped it firmly.  
  
"Welcome, Lieutenant. I'm Captain William T. Riker. I assume you're Lieutenant Tom Paris."  
  
"Yes, sir. I've been assigned to the Farragut as acting chief helmsman. Sir, I just wanted to say that your reputation proceeds you. I heard a lot of great things about you." stated Tom as he handed Riker his PADD.  
  
Captain Riker glanced at the PADD briefly and then returned his gaze to the Lieutenant. Riker smirked lopsidedly.  
  
"And I you Lieutenant. Admiral Janeway recommended you personally. She said and I quote "Will, I couldn't have asked for a better helmsman." Well, her opinion means a lot to me, so naturally I picked you up."  
  
"Thank you Captain. I had to get involved somehow. I couldn't just sit around while the Borg tried to attack Earth."  
  
"Well, we have plenty of work for you to do Tom, so take your post."  
  
"Aye, sir." said Tom as he headed for the helm.  
  
Tom Paris tapped the helms officer on duty on the shoulder. He motioned for the officer to take his leave, which the officer did gladly. Tom slid into the seat and pulled the Helm Consol over his lap. He skimmed the consol briefly, trying to get a knowledge of the system. It felt so good to be back in a helms' post. Tom had not been at the helm of a ship in a year. He had not realized how much he missed it. Captain Riker smiled at the Lieutenant.  
  
"Care to take us out for a little spin, Lieutenant? I can't let you be a helms officer without getting a feel of the "Old Girl". Take us out, Mr. Paris. Warp one, engage." ordered Riker as he motion toward the Farragut's main screen.  
  
"Aye, sir." stated Tom as he tapped the Helm keys.  
  
The U.S.S Farragut slowly moved out of the cluttered area of Starships. Tom tapped keys and moved the Farragut eloquently. The ship moved out of packed region and slowly went into warp. The ship blasted into warp one, leaving sparkled light behind it.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The Borg Queen's upper torso was lifted from her regeneration compartment by a clamp arm. The arm carried her torso toward the lower part of her body. It slowly clamped her upper half to the lower half. The torsos clasped together with a click and the Borg Queen came to life. Her dull eyes quickly came open and revealed her despicable evil. She examined her creations of Borg as they fulfilled their tasks. The time was nearing and she would have her most desired possession. Locutus will me mine again, she thought, he will be one with the Borg. The two Cubes continued toward Federation Space.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Captain Picard quickly opened his eyes from sleep. The image of the Borg Queen floated in his mind. She called for him. Her voice was clear as day. She wanted him and would stop at nothing to get him. Picard rustled tiredly from his ready-room chair.  
  
"Why did I even bother trying to sleep?" he said to himself.  
  
Picard looked at his the old grandfather clock that was set up against the wall. Time ticked by slowly but it seemed as though every time the pendulum of the clock swayed back and forth, the walls of the ready-room grew smaller. Picard blinked the vision away and slugged toward the water receptacle in the room. He turned on the faucet and scooped up some cool water with his hands. He quickly splashed the water on his face and patted his cheeks. Picard let the water drip off his face. He needed to wake up. The time was approaching and he had to be ready. Jean-Luc grabbed a towel and blotted his face with it. It soaked up the remaining droplets of moisture. Picard set the towel down and turned back to the father clock. That damn thing is ticking my life away, he thought.  
  
"Well, you won't get me without a fight!" he shouted.  
  
Picard pulled down his uniform and bolted toward the bridge. The time was nearing and Picard would be ready for it 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The two Borg Cubes blazed forward, continuing on their route to Federation Space. They were mere minutes away and the Borg Queen was getting excited. Locutus will be mine again, she reassured herself. The Cubes increased their speed, leaving trails of flashing light behind them.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The time had come; the formation of the blockade. Each ship was stationed in their given location and waited. It was the most terrible experience any of the Starfleet officers had ever experienced. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days. The starships' crews watch on their main viewing screen as the two Cubes rocketed toward them. Many officers felt sick while others forced themselves from having a nervous breakdown. The U.S.S Voyager was the lead ship in the Gamma Team. The Gamma Team was Earth's last line of defense against the Borg. It was up to them to make sure nothing reached the planet. Admiral Janeway had had many encounters with the Borg before but she still felt unprepared. Janeway's first officer, Commander Tuvok, recognized Janeway's worried look and gave her words of encouragement.  
  
"Do not worry, Captain. We will prevail."  
  
"I know Tuvok. We have no other choice. Losing is not an option." informed the Admiral.  
  
Meanwhile Captain Picard stood on the Enterprise's bridge and watched the main viewing screen. The screen displayed the two Borg Cubes approaching Federation Space. The bridge crew was silent as the image of the Borg Cubes traveled toward them. Picard could feel his pulse rising. The Enterprise was one of the hundreds of ships that formed the Borg Blockade, but for some reason Picard felt alone in this upcoming battle. No one could understand what he was going through. The Borg haunted his dreams and now, his dreams had become a reality. The sound of the Borg crackled in his ears. Picard could hear the Borg Queen speaking to him. She called for him to join her and to be part of the collective. Her feminine voice hissed in his eardrum. Picard could almost feel himself wanting to give in to the temptation.  
  
==// Come to us, Locutus. Resistance is futile. //==  
  
Picard shook his head defiantly. He would never rejoin the collective.  
  
"No! I won't" he shouted.  
  
Everyone on the bridge looked at the Captain. His sudden outburst had completely shocked his crew. Lieutenant Commander Data stared at the Captain blankly. Whatever had caused the Captain's outburst was making everyone on the bridge terribly nervous, including Data. This was no time for Captain Picard to be acting irrationally, thought Data.  
  
"Captain Picard, are you alright?"  
  
Jean-Luc took a deep breath. He knew he should have tried harder to block out the Borg Queen but she always managed to slither into his mind. Picard was defenseless against it. He had to pull himself together quickly.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Data. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all. I'll be fine."  
  
"Captain, I must insist that you"  
  
"I said I'm fine Mr. Data! Get back to your post." interrupted Picard.  
  
Data froze. He had not expected the Captain to snap at him like he did. Captain Picard was not himself.  
  
"Aye, sir." replied Data, as he took his seat in the second-in-command's chair.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Data made a mental note to keep an eye on Picard. If the Captain continued to act peculiar, he would have to relieve Picard of command. Picard clinched the bridge of his nose and gathered his thoughts. Get a hold of yourself Jean Luc, he thought. Meanwhile, the two Cubes steadily approached. It was mere minutes before they arrived. Every crew on every ship was on edge. Their doom was certainly coming.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Admiral Jellico gripped the arms of his chair tightly. He was nervous. His heart was pounding fiercely under his chest. He watched the two Cubes approach on the Cochrane's main screen. He did not want to fight the Borg. Jellico had lost his first son to them and now he may lose his second son to them. Hell, I may even lose my life to the son's of bitches, he thought. It did not matter anyway. Andrew did not want any relationship with Edward. This made the Admiral sick to his stomach. Jellico quickly rose from his command chair. He could not think about Andrew or death right now. He had to focus on his mission and that was to stop the Borg. That was all that mattered now.  
  
"Lieutenant Breeze, what is the Borg's current time of arrival?" he asked.  
  
Breeze tapped a few keys on his consol and then looked up at Jellico with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Their current time of arrival is three minutes and fourteen seconds."  
  
Jellico swallowed hard and nodded to officer. This is it, he thought.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Breeze. Everyone get ready." he ordered.  
  
The U.S.S Cochrane's entire crew stiffened. They were prepared for battle and the time was closing in on them. Admiral Jellico tried to remain focused but suddenly thoughts of Helen Yurovick weaseled into his mind. The Admiral had not acted on his desire to date Helen. It had been a mistake. When I get back to San Francisco, I plan to ask Helen out, Jellico thought, I just hope I get a second chance. The Admiral looked back at the main screen and saw the two Cubes approaching. He suddenly felt as if that second chance would never come.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Captain Riker cracked his knuckles nervously. The suspense was killing him. I would rather be fighting the Borg then waiting for the damn things to arrive, he thought. Riker would sit in his chair for a few minutes, get restless, and then stand. He continued this cycle repeatedly. His crew was beginning to think his chair was on fire. Riker stood from his chair again and scratched his beard. He turned to his operations officer, Lieutenant Neea Devlin, and was surprised in what he saw. The Bajorian was sitting up straight in her chair. Her face was expressionless. She seemed to be at ease with the hellish situation. It was as if her entire demeanor was prepared for the upcoming attack. Devlin's mind, body, and spirit were nothing but focus. Riker knew he had a great crew even though he had not seen the things they could do. Suddenly, Lieutenant Commander Knight's eyes opened widely as his tactical sensors beeped.  
  
"Captain, the Borg are coming out of warp."  
  
Riker turned to the main screen to confirm Knight's information. It was true. The Borg Cubes came out of warp in a flash of spectrum color. Suddenly, there was a moment of silence. Everyone on the Farragut waited for Riker's command. Suddenly, Admiral Hayes' voice came over all the Federation Starships' com systems. His voice was firm and powerful.  
  
"All ships are ordered to fire."  
  
Captain Riker's face formed a lopsided smile. He was eager to hurt the Borg. They would not make it passed the blockade.  
  
"You heard the Admiral, Mr. Knight. Fire!" 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The battle had begun. Close to a hundred ships responded to Admiral Hayes' orders and fired their weapons on the two Cubes. Thousands of torpedoes launched through space and collided with the Cubes' shields. A green shield of light fizzled around the gigantic Cubes' frame. Hardly any of the torpedoes made it through the Borg's defensives. Suddenly, the starships launched in several directions firing their torpedoes and phasers at will. The Borg got right in step with the Starfleet ships and returned fire. The Borg's firing capabilities were far more advanced than that of Starfleet's. The Cubes' phasers pierced through many of the starships' shields and destroyed the ship and it's crew instantly. Large explosions pulsated through the vacuum of space.  
  
The U.S.S Enterprise lead an attack pass with several starships behind it. The ships bombarded one of the Cubes with multiples torpedoes but minimal damage was inflicted. Captain Picard ordered the ship around for another pass. The Enterprise came within mere inches of a Borg Cube and fired upon it again. Picard and his crew were astounded that their weapons pierced through the Cube's defenses. The torpedoes smashed into the Borg Cube's hull, sending mild explosions through the ship. Suddenly, the Enterprise blazed past the Borg ship, leaving rays of phaser fire behind it. The phaser's beams penetrated the Borg's defenses but caused little damage. The Cube rumbled gently but appeared to be unharmed. The Borg vessel returned fire with it's power green beam of light. The green beam glazed against the Enterprise's shields, which absorbed most of the impact. The crew of the Enterprise held on for dear life, as the Sovereign Class Starship came around for another advance.  
  
"Damage report, Mr. Jellico!" shouted Picard as he grasped the arms of his chair.  
  
"Shields down to eighty-seven percent and holding!"  
  
Picard turned to the helms officer on duty. The young Talaxian woman, Ensign Shee'har, carefully managed the helm as the Enterprise raged forward for it's next pass at the Borg Cube.  
  
"Ensign Shee'har, set in Picard Flight Pattern, Echo three seven one mark eight." ordered the Captain.  
  
"Aye, sir." replied the young woman as she set the coordinates in the helm.  
  
Meanwhile, the U.S.S Farragut attacked the other advancing Cube. The Farragut was followed by the Reliant, the Cochrane, the Stallion, and the Washington. All five of the Starships bombarded the Cube with multiple torpedoes. The projectiles blasted into the Cube's metal frame causing fiery explosions to pulsate through the Borg ship. As the Starships came within yards of the Cube, they scattered in every direction. They looked like sparrows attacking a hawk. As the Washington flew away from the Cube, the evil Borg ship fired it's phasers upon the escaping starship. The blast connected with Washington's warp engine, forcing the ship into a top spin. As the Washington span wildly out of control, it connected with the Reliant, causing both ships to explode into dust.  
  
"Sir, we've lost the Washington and the Reliant!" informed Lieutenant Commander Knight of the Farragut.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Knight. Mr. Paris, take us around for another pass!" ordered Riker.  
  
"Aye, sir!"  
  
Suddenly, Admiral Jellico's voice came over the Comm System. The crew of the Farragut listened as the admiral spoke.  
  
"This is Admiral Jellico. The first Borg Cube has broken through the blockade and is heading for Earth. We can't let that happen. All ships in Alpha team, focus all weapons on the first Cube."  
  
Captain Riker turned toward Lieutenant Paris. Anger and fear mixed passionately in the Captain's eyes.  
  
"That includes us, Mr. Paris. Set in a course that intercepts the advancing Borg Ship."  
  
"Aye, sir." replied Tom as he fixed the coordinates to comply with the order.  
  
The U.S.S Farragut swooped around and headed toward the Borg Cube. The image of the Cube came up on the Farragut's main screen. Will felt his heart rate increase when he realized that the Borg Cube was firing it's weapons on the Enterprise. Deanna, he thought in fear.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Lieutenant Commander Andrew Jellico flew over his post and landed hard onto the deck. He had nearly crashed into Captain Picard but Jean-Luc managed to dive out of the way just before impact. Andrew fell on his arm as he hit the floor. He felt his arm break. The blast from the Borg had knocked the Chief of Security off his feet and forced him over his Tactical Panel. Andrew was dazed and in an immense amount of pain. He could barely move his arm and had no way of picking himself off the floor.  
  
"Mr. Jellico, are you alright?" shouted Picard as sparks flashed about the ship.  
  
"Yes sir but I think I broke my arm."  
  
"Can you get up?"  
  
"I don't think so, Captain. I'll need someone to lift me but I think I can stand."  
  
Picard turned to his first officer who was stationed in the chair next to his.  
  
"Mr. Data, pick up Jellico quickly."  
  
Data nodded and quickly stood from his chair. He rushed over to the fallen Security Officer. The android lifted Lieutenant Andrew with ease and placed the Commander on his feet. Andrew shook his head in bewilderment as he cradled his left arm.  
  
"Thank you sir. I'll head back to my post."  
  
"I don't think so Commander. Head to sickbay immediately."  
  
"But sir,"  
  
"No "buts" Commander. Go to sickbay!"  
  
Suddenly, the Enterprise lurched from the Borg's massive attack forcing the Bridge Crew to balance themselves from falling. Picard gritted his teeth as he clinched his command chair. Jellico managed not to fall but the blast jerked him hard enough, to send pain to his injured arm. He had to press the matter further. Jellico was in pain but he could still do his duty. He had to make the Captain see that he was still able.  
  
"Sir, with all do respect, the Borg are whipping us good. You need the best you have. I'm hurt but I can still work Tactical. We don't have time to change tactics officer anyway."  
  
Picard sighed but quickly came to a decision. He turned to Counselor Deanna Troi Riker, who seemed extremely worried.  
  
"Deanna, stand next to Mr. Jellico as he works tactical. See that you help him when he asks for it." order Picard as the Enterprise lurched again.  
  
Deanna nodded and followed Jellico as he rushed back to Tactical. Jellico bit his lip and focused on his screen. He took the readings in quickly and sighed from the results.  
  
"Sir, shields are down to thirty-four percent and a Borg Cube is powering up their phasers again. I believe they plan to fire at us."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Jellico. Fire all torpedoes at the Cube!"  
  
The U.S.S Enterprise launched it's torpedoes at the attacking Borg Cube. The projectiles launched through the starship's torpedo bay and hurdled themselves through the vacuum of space. The torpedoes smashed into the Cube and sent massive explosions throughout it's decks. The Borg Cube responded by firing it's phasers at the Sovereign Class Starship. The green rays glazed against the starship's hull sending most of the crew to the floor. The Enterprise shuddered fiercely from the powerful attack. Suddenly, the U.S.S Farragut and the U.S.S Cochrane came to the Enterprise's aid. They attacked the Cube, sending torpedoes and phaser fire in the Cube's direction. The Cube rumbled from the bombarding but quickly returned fire. The Farragut took most of the damage. Captain Riker fell from his command chair onto his face. Suddenly, blood began to ooze from his lip. The Captain quickly spit the taste away and got back on his feet.  
  
"Return fire, Mr. Knight!" he ordered.  
  
Meanwhile, the U.S.S Titan and many other ships fired their weapons on the other Borg Cube. The second Borg Cube had not made the progress it's counter-part had. It was well blocked off and under extreme amounts of fire power. Explosions cascaded throughout the Borg frame but suddenly, the Cube released another green beam that connected with the Titan. The beam sliced through the Titan like a knife through a tomato. The Flagship broke apart into two pieces and exploded, killing Admiral Adam Hayes and his crew.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"This is Admiral Pataki. We've lost Admiral Hayes. We're requesting immediate assistance!." sounded the voice over the Voyager's intercom system.  
  
Janeway listened in horror as she heard the destruction taking place. The battle was horrible and it sounded as if the Federation was losing. She placed her hand over her mouth so not to cry.  
  
"How many ships have been lost?" asked Tuvok, speaking to the tactical officer on duty.  
  
"We've lost sixty-three and the first Borg Cube has broken through the blockade, sir." replied the officer.  
  
"How long until they reach Earth's orbit?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes and forty-seconds." replied the officer as he observed his post.  
  
Janeway turned to Tuvok with sadness in her eyes. Both of the officers knew that the battle was going to reach Earth. The worst of a worst case scenario was about to occur.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"This is Admiral Jellico. I'm taking command of the fleet. Delta team, you're under my section now. Captain Riker, I want you to pick up my slack. I'm going to aid Delta team. I want you to stick with the first Cube." ordered Jellico over the Comm system.  
  
The U.S.S Cochrane flew into the opposite direction, leaving the Farragut and the Enterprise in charge. However, the Enterprise was severally damaged and was continuing to be fired upon. Riker felt the cold sweat slide down his face. He remained calm but Deanna kept taking over his thoughts. The Farragut fired everything it had upon the Borg ship but only inflicted some damage. Dozens of ships launched more torpedoes at the Cube but it's defensive shield was still absorbing most of the impact. The Cube turned it's attention away from the Enterprise and fired upon the other ships. Many of the starships were destroyed instantly while other sustained a large amount of damage. The Farragut was barley holding together, as it made another pass on the Cube. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The U.S.S Defiant span wildly around the second Borg Cube, releasing torpedoes as it moved. The projectiles hit the Cube squarely in vital ship systems, forcing explosions in a domino effect. The U.S.S Stargazer followed in suit and fired it's weapons in the same damaged spots, causing even more damage to the Cube. The Cube returned fire but missed the Defiant by mere inches. However, the Cube did manage to inflict severe phaser damage to the fleeing Stargazer. The phaser blast connected with the ship's hull causing it shudder with destruction. The Stargazer collapsed from within itself, exploding into shards and space dust. The Cube then focused it's attention back to the Defiant, which was coming back for another pass.  
  
"Focus all weapons, on section four point seven four." ordered Worf as he studied his tactic chart.  
  
The Defiant swerved left to right dodging green phaser fire. When the ship came with in range, it fired it's phasers on the Cube, inflicting more damage to the already injured sections. The Cube lurched violently and rumbled from the attack.  
  
"We're not causing enough damage!" shouted Worf in disgust.  
  
Suddenly, twenty Klingon Birds-of-Prey came out of warp and fired their weapons upon the Cube. The Cube lurched violently from the massive attack.  
  
"Sir, Klingon ships have just come out of warp and are attacking the Borg." informed Dax in utter surprise.  
  
"I knew they would come!" roared Worf.  
  
Meanwhile, U.S.S Cochrane flew onto the scene and fired several torpedoes at the Cube. The Birds-of-Prey and the remaining Federation ships followed the Cochrane and quickly made their assault on the weakened Borg Cube. The vacuum of outer space was filled with red photon torpedoes, which were all homed in on the Cube. Explosion after explosion rippled through the Cube. The Defiant continued to fire it's phasers at the severally damaged Cube. The rays penetrated the Cube's frame and pierced deep within the ship. Borg Drones were consumed by the explosions and phaser rays. Waves of fire flowed with ease through the Borg decks. The flames ate everything in it's path. Suddenly the wave of fire connected with the Cube's main engine. The Hive Mind on the first Borg Cube sneered as she felt her drone's voices leave her head.  
  
"Sir, the Borg Cube is going to explode!" shouted Ensign Rom.  
  
"Move us away from the Cube immediately!" replied Worf.  
  
The Defiant and the other ships shot around in a three sixty maneuver, and flew away from the Borg Cube. Suddenly, the Cube shuddered one last time and then exploded. The flames of the Cube rippled through space destroying the slowest of the Federation and Klingon ships. The destruction of the Cube managed to take ten of the starships with it. Worf viewed the tragedy on the Defiant's main screen. He growled in anger.  
  
"Sir, sensors show an escape vessel the size of small shuttle, managed to flee the Cube just before it exploded, informed Ezri Dax as she read her readings, My God, it's fast. That thing is moving at Warp ten, maybe faster!"  
  
"What are it's coordinates?"  
  
"From it's current trajectory, I'd say close to Earth." replied the Trill.  
  
Commander Worf quickly turned to Rom, with determination in his eyes. The Ferrangi knew his orders even before the Klingon gave them.  
  
"Set in an intercept course." ordered Worf.  
  
Rom nodded to his commanding officer and then set the coordinates in at his helm station. The Defiant's engines blazed with fury and quickly pursued the escaping Borg vessel.  
  
"Sir, the Cochrane is hailing us." informed Dax.  
  
"Open a channel."  
  
Admiral Edward Jellico's face appeared on the Defiant's main screen. Weariness filled the Admiral's eyes. He was tired but he knew more fighting was to come.  
  
"Where are you heading Mr. Worf?"  
  
"Sir, one of my officers discovered a Borg escape vessel, heading toward Earth. We are on a intercept course, to stop it from reaching it's destination."  
  
"Our sensors didn't pick up any vessel?"  
  
"Granted Admiral, but I believe you should give us the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"Fine, lead the way. The Cochrane will be right behind you."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
Jellico's image vanished and the Defiant continued it's pursuit of the Borg Vessel. The U.S.S Cochrane quickly followed the Defiant. Both the Admiral and the Commander knew they had to stop the vessel before it reached Earth.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The last remaining Borg Cube fired it's weapons on the few remaining starships. Riker held his stomach in pain. The last impact the Farragut took forced a heavy object to fly into Riker's gut. The Captain of the Farragut coughed violently and tried to regain his equilibrium. His crew watched on the main screen as the last remaining Federation ships were destroyed. All that remained was the Farragut and the Enterprise. The two starships were easy pickings for the still strong Borg Cube.  
  
"Damage report, Mr. Knight!" ordered Riker.  
  
"Sir, most of the systems are down. The main computer and the shields are gone. All we have left is the smaller computer systems such as weapons and the turbolift. We still have life support but I don't know for how long."  
  
Lieutenant Commander Knight breathed heavily, trying to assess the battle situation.  
  
"Sir, we have a couple of remaining photon torpedoes. I'm afraid all they would do is anger the Cube more but I guess it's worth a shot."  
  
Riker watched as the Cube loomed in on the Enterprise. The Borg vessel remained still and appeared to be non-threatening. This can't be right, thought Riker, that Cube could have destroyed both of our ships by now.  
  
Tom Paris viewed the main screen in confusion. It was extremely odd that the Borg Cube was not attacking the Enterprise. The Cube remained motionless.  
  
"What is it waiting for?" asked Paris.  
  
"I don't know Tom but I'm not waiting to find out. Mr. Knight, fire our remaining torpedoes at a vital system on the Borg Cube." ordered Riker.  
  
"Aye, sir." replied the Commander as he pressed the launch button at tactical.  
  
The torpedoes fired from the Farragut's torpedo bay and connected with the Borg Cube. They were quickly absorbed by the Cube's shield.  
  
"That's that!" shouted Knight in disgust.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The Borg Queen was furious. She had had just about enough of the petty starship. The Queen quickly spoke to the collective and ordered them to fire their attack drones on the Farragut. The Borg Cube instantly fired a green ray at the Farragut and destroyed one of it's main engines. The Farragut shuddered violently sending most of the crew to the hard floor. Suddenly, a strange vessel fired out of the Cube and attached itself to the Farragut.  
  
"What was that?!" shouted Riker. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Captain Picard observed the main screen of the Enterprise. He held his breath and released it slowly through his nose. The Borg Cube was closing in on him and his ship. The Enterprise crew was worn down. They had taken quite a beating and now it seemed as if no one could help them. The Farragut had made one last ditch effort to wage an attack on the Cube but it was unsuccessful. The Cube did something most peculiar as a defense against the Farragut. It fired it's phasers at the Farragut's engines, leaving the starship a drift. Then the Cube launched a vessel from it's belly. Picard observed as the Cube fired it's mini-vessel, which quickly clamped onto the Farragut's hull. The vessel was a long cylinder and had four large clamp legs. It looked like a mechanical squid. That was the best comparison Picard could make. After the vessel attached itself to the Farragut, it instantly drilled a hole into the starship's hull, and released something into it. Picard could not make the cargo out. After the vessel injected the Farragut with it's unknown cargo, it detached from the starship and re-docked with the Borg Cube. Picard had never seen that type of Borg vessel before but he knew it was a dangerous thing. Chills rippled down his spine. He knew the Farragut and her crew were in serious danger but he had his own problems to worry about.  
  
The Cube was heading straight for the Enterprise. Deanna brushed her hair from her eyes. Smoke and sparks consumed the bridge. She could barley see through the cloudy room. Her vision was impaired by her long hair and the blood that trickled down her forehead gathered in her eye ducts. Deanna forced the blood from her eyelids and focused on the room. She could see Picard. He swayed back and forth, and seemed to be in a trance. Deanna could only make out the side of his face but it was apparent that the Captain was not thinking properly. Picard stared dazedly at the screen as Deanna scanned the rest of the bridge. She realized that most of the crew was dead. Commander Data laid lifelessly on the floor and Lieutenant Commander Jellico was flung over his post with his head and arms dangling. Deanna turned toward the helm and realized the Shee'har was dead as well. The Counselor tried to rise from the floor but suddenly a sharp pain pierced her ankle. She let out a light cry and crumpled back to the deck. Deanna realized right away that her ankle bone was broken. For the first time in a long time, Deanna feared that she was going to die. The Enterprise bridge crew was in shambles and Captain Picard was disoriented. Things couldn't possibly get any worse, she thought. Deanna suddenly focused her eyes on the Enterprise main screen and seen the Borg Cube heading straight for them. My mistake, she cried.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"Could some one tell me what the hell just happened?" shouted Riker in fury.  
  
"Sir, the Borg disabled one of our engines. We can't move." informed Paris as he scanned his helm consol.  
  
"That's just great! Mr. Knight, you tell me what else happened? I heard a large "Ka-thunk" and a drill. What was that sound?"  
  
Lieutenant Knight tapped his consol and confusion sketched across his face. His readings were not making any sense. The Farragut's hull had been breached but whatever had caused the damage is gone."  
  
"Yes, but what was it?!" shouted Riker even loudly than before.  
  
"I'm not sure, sir. Our shields were damaged so something managed to attach to our hull, but like I said, whatever it was is gone now."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that! What do you mean gone? "What" is gone?" shouted Riker as he clinched his fist.  
  
Suddenly, Riker's Comm Badge chirped. He scowled and tapped the insignia quickly.  
  
"Riker, here."  
  
"Sir, this is Ensign Lombardo. Sir, I'm one Deck twenty-four and something just. Oh my God! Ahhhh!!"  
  
"Ensign, what's going on? What do you see? Dammit talk to me!"  
  
Suddenly Lombardo's scream was gone and all Riker could hear was silence. Fear and anger boiled within the Captain. He had no idea what was going on, which made him a mix of dislikable emotions. Riker gritted his teeth and turned to Commander Knight.  
  
"I want a security team up there immediately! Find out what happened!"  
  
"Aye, sir." replied Knight with a nod.  
  
Wait, I'm coming with you!" announced the Captain.  
  
"But, sir, I must object. You're place is on the bridge."  
  
"We're a drift Commander! All I would be doing here is sitting on my thumbs. My ship is in danger and I mean to take care of the problem. I'm coming with you and that's final. Mr. Paris, you're with us."  
  
"Aye, Captain." replied Tom as he slid from the helm chair.  
  
Captain Riker turned to Lieutenant Devlin. Devlin had fear in her eyes but a flicker of determination shown through. Riker could tell she had a strong will. He smiled lightly and got the Bajorian's attention.  
  
"Lieutenant Devlin. You have the bridge. See that nothing more happens to the Farragut. Contact Mr. O'Brien and find out the ship's status. We'll need to get the ship running again."  
  
"Aye, sir." responded Devlin with a shiver of uncertainty in her voice.  
  
Riker, Paris, and Knight all headed for the turbo lift. The men were determined to find out what was on deck twenty-four and get rid of it. They stepped onto the lift and the doors hissed shut.  
  
"Computer, deck twenty-four." ordered Riker  
  
The computer complied quickly and the turbo lift rose with a hum. The three men kept their eyes focused on the doors. They were nervous. Whatever attacked Ensign Lombardo seemed to have a terrifying affect on him. The hint of danger made Lieutenant Paris uneasy. Tom sighed as he thought about his wife and child.  
  
"What's wrong Lieutenant?" asked Riker.  
  
"I'm just thinking about my wife and daughter, sir. I'm afraid I won't see them again."  
  
"I know the feeling Tom. My wife is on the Enterprise and the last time I checked, her ship wasn't doing too well. I pray that she's ok but I have to set that aside. We have to focus on the now and that is saving the Farragut and her crew."  
  
"Aye, sir." replied Paris with a sigh.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Knight decided to change the subject. Family was not something they needed to be discussing.  
  
"I have a Security team meeting us on deck twenty-four. They'll have weapons waiting for us."  
  
"Good work, Mr. Knight, commended Riker, I almost forgot about weapons."  
  
The three men looked at one another and laughed. It was strange to be laughing during such a terrible time but is certainly relieved some of the tension. The turbolift slowly made it's approach to deck twenty-four.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Deanna held her ankle in pain. She wanted to cry but could not let herself give into the temptation. She had to be strong. Crying would only make the situation worse. I have to stay focused, she thought. Captain Picard continued to stare at the screen. He mumbled to himself but Deanna could swear Picard was talking to someone. It sent a chill to her spine. The Borg Cube was getting closer. The image on the screen was clear as day and it was obvious that the Enterprise was mere seconds from being destroyed.  
  
"Captain, we have to do something!" she cried.  
  
Picard gave no notice to the Counselor. He continued to sway and speak to the air. Deanna closed her eyes and prayed to the Gods.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The Borg Queen smiled. Her ship had strayed from the Enterprise so that it could deal with the other starships, but now was the moment of victory. Jean-Luc Picard was finally going to give in to the Collective. This is it, she thought, Locutus is mine.  
  
Captain Picard could hear the Borg speaking to him. He knew their plans and missions. They planned to bring him back into the Collective and finally destroy the Federation. After the Borg assimilated the Federation, they would continue by making the Klingons and the Romulans one with the Collective. The Borg's time had finally come. There was no one who could stop them. The Borg Cube came to a sudden halt. Again it stopped directly in front of the Enterprise. The Borg Queen gave orders to the drones and suddenly teleportation waves shimmered over Picard, bringing his molecules to the Cube. Deanna watched in awe as Captain Picard phased off the bridge. Jean- Luc was swept from the Enterprise to the Borg Cube. He ended up in the Borg Queen's regeneration chamber. Deanna covered her face and the tears began to fall. They've took him, she cried, the Borg took the Captain. Deanna felt alone and she desperately longed for her husband. She wanted Will. Only he could make her feel better now. She long to be in his arms, snuggled against his chest. Imzadi, I need you, she cried. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Captain Riker and his men eased down the main hall of deck twenty- four, with phaser rifles in their hands. There were still no signs of Ensign Lombardo or anyone else for that matter. Lieutenant Commander Knight scanned the area through the scope of his rifle. Whatever had attacked Lombardo is going down, he thought. Suddenly, a figure flashed across the hall with lightning speed. The Security Team looked at one another in disbelief. They saw something but it moved so fast, they could not get a good look. The team kept their phaser rifles up as they trudged down the hall. Riker and Paris remained in the middle of the team and Knight remained in the back. Knight scanned the area with is rifle scope. If that son-of-a-bitch pops his head out again, it's mine, he thought. Suddenly a dart whizzed through the air and nailed Knight in the throat. He stumbled back and instinctively dropped his weapon. Knights brought his hands to his neck and quickly removed the projectile. Riker and the team stared at Knight in horror. Knight shook his head in confusion.  
  
"Why are ya'll looking at me like that?" he asked in fear.  
  
Suddenly a painful twitch surged in Knight's neck. He could feel something crawling through his skin. Knight clasp the side of his throat and tried to squeeze the pain away. What's going on, he thought to himself? Lieutenant Paris' mouth opened in shock. He could not believe his eyes. Borg nano- probes had been injected into Knight by a dart. He was turning into a Borg.  
  
"Oh God, help me!" cried Knight as the probes surged through his body.  
  
Knight fell to his knees and wrenched in pain. The Borg technology was beginning to take over his mind and body. Riker quickly lifted his phaser and aimed it at Knight. Jerald Knight was one of Riker's closest friends. He had been an excellent officer on the Enterprise and a great friend. Riker could barely look at Jerald, as he jerked and jolted on the floor. Will closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and pressed the trigger on his rifle. The orange ray crackled through the rifle barrel and hit Knight in the chest. Knight convulsed once more and then closed his eyes for the final time. Lieutenant Commander Jerald Knight was dead. Riker bit his lip in sorrow.  
  
"Everyone has taken Borg Awareness Training. If you see one of your comrades infected by the Borg nano-virus, you are to kill them immediately. You're only putting them out of their misery." informed Riker.  
  
"Everyone stay alert!" shouted Paris as he surveyed the area with is phaser.  
  
Suddenly another dart shot through the air and nailed one of the security team members in the back of the neck. The security officer fell face first to the floor and jerked violently. The Security team scattered and searched frantically for their assailant. Paris aim his phaser and shot the fallen security officer, killing his instantly. We keep this up, there won't be any of us left, he thought, but then again, that may be the point. Suddenly a large creature bounced from around the hallway corner, to the ceiling. It clamped the wall like a spider. Captain Riker got his first real look at the Borg device. It looked like a Borg Drone but with sharp claws on it's hands and feet. It pulled itself across the ceiling shooting darts out of it's mouth. The Drone had bright red eyes which seemed to be used for perfect targeting. A dart glazed past Riker's face and hit a security officer standing behind him. The officer quickly covered his wound with his hands and fell to the floor. Riker lifted his rifle and fired at the "Super Drone". The blast connected with the drone's chest, causing it to crash to the ground. Sparks fizzled out of it's machine body. Tom and Will stared at the evil device. Neither one of the men had ever seen anything like it. It must be a new form of Borg Technology, thought Riker.  
  
"There has to be more of them." informed Paris.  
  
"Yeah, but how many?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. If only the main computer wasn't down, we would know."  
  
Suddenly, one of the Security Officers sat up straight. Nano-probes crawled through the officer's veins and his eyes were filled with an evil mission. He had been contaminated by the nano-probes and was now a Borg drone. Riker lifted his rifle and shot the officer, but the blast was consumed by green shield. Both Tom and Will's eyes opened in horror.  
  
"Christ, they've adapted already! But they've just turned?!" Riker shouted in shock.  
  
"Who cares? We've got to get off this deck!" replied Tom as he headed back for the turbolift.  
  
Riker and the rest of the security officers were right behind Tom. They pumped their arms and legs as fast as they could, trying to get to the lift. Suddenly, a group of Borg Drones came around the corner, blocking Riker and his crew's way. The drones were Starfleet Officers who had been turned into Borg. They closed in on Riker and his men. This is the same thing that happened to the Enterprise but that took hours for the Borg to reproduce. This only took minutes. The Borg outnumbered the Starfleet officers, four to one.  
  
===/// We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. ///===  
  
Riker sneered at the Drones' repetitive remark. He hated it when they said that. Riker quickly scanned the hall for an escape root. Suddenly, a Jeffries Tube came into Will's sight.  
  
"The Hell it is! Everyone follow me!" shouted Riker as he rushed to the tube.  
  
Paris and the others raced after their Captain and followed him into the Jeffries Tube. The Starfleet Officers could hear the Borg following close behind them. When everyone had made it into the tube, Riker burned the sides shut with his phaser.  
  
"That aught to hold them for at least a couple of minutes. Everyone head down to deck twenty-three." ordered Riker.  
  
The officers climbed down the ladder toward deck twenty-three. When the final man reached the lower floor, Riker tapped his Comm badge.  
  
"Riker to O'Brien."  
  
"O'Brien here. What can I do for you Captain?"  
  
"Miles, I want the Ship's computers to be first priority! Forget the engines. We have to seal off deck twenty-four!"  
  
"Acknowledged Captain, but we're looking at least seven hours of repairs, just to get the damn thing running."  
  
"I don't want to hear that Miles. Get to work! Riker out."  
  
"So now what do we do?" asked Paris.  
  
Riker sighed to himself and tapped his communicator again. He addressed the crew and ordered them to abandon ship, but all security officers were ordered to deck twenty- three.  
  
"Now, we hold off the Borg." replied Riker to Paris' question. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Jean-Luc Picard stood alone in the Borg Queen's Regeneration Chamber. He could barely make out his surroundings. The Chamber was dark and loomed with suspicious shadows. The only light that could be seen was the wavy green energy beams that powered the Queen's regenerator. Picard stepped across the room slowly as he took in the scene. He knew the Borg Queen was in the room but her location was unknown. Picard heard the Borg speaking in his head. He was close to them. He had not been this close since the time he was turned into Locutus. Picard was not scared. He felt at ease as if someone was tampering with his emotions. Picard knew he should be terrified but he remained calm and relaxed.  
  
===/// Welcome Locutus. ///===  
  
Picard searched the chamber, frantically looking for the Borg Queen. She was close. Picard could feel here presence.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
===/// I am everywhere. I am in your head, in your heart, and in your soul.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
===/// As you wish, Locutus. ///===  
  
A slender feminine figure slowly eased from the shadows. Her eyes were focused on Picard as she steadily approached. Her actions were unthreatening but very precautious. She did not know what to expect from the Enterprise's Captain. He was just as dangerous to her as she was to him. The Borg Queen slowly walked up to Picard with her hands at her side.  
  
===/// It pleases me to see you. ///===  
  
"I wish I could say same the same thing. Why have you taken me captive? Why not just kill me like the rest?"  
  
===/// You know the answers to your questions, Locutus. I long for you. You are already a part of us. You know our secrets. You must rejoin the Collective.///===  
  
"Forget it! I would rather die than to become a Borg again!"  
  
===/// Resistance is futile. ///===  
  
Suddenly, the Borg Queen lifted her hand and released a charge bolt from her wrist. The bolt consumed around Picard, sending him to his knees. The bolt surged through Picard's body and penetrated his brain. Picard fell forward on his face. His head was spinning. The image of the Borg Queen swirled in his mind. Suddenly, Picard's brain went blank and he passed out.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The Defiant and the Cochrane blazed through space, trying to catch up with the Borg escape vessel. Commander Worf paced the Defiant's bridge trying to control his anger.  
  
"How long until we intercept the vessel?" he shouted.  
  
"At our current speed, four minutes and thirty-seven seconds." replied Rom.  
  
"That's too close! We are only a few light-years from Earth. We can not allow them to reach the planet."  
  
"I'm just glad that the vessel couldn't maintain warp ten." stated Ezri Dax.  
  
"As am I, answered Worf with a growl, however, at the rate the vessel is moving we'll only get one shot at it."  
  
"It better be a good one then." sighed Rom.  
  
Suddenly, Admiral Jellico's voice came over the Defiant's intercom system. His voice was on edge. He was nervous that they may not intercept the Borg vessel in time.  
  
"Commander Worf, my ship is severely damaged. Our engines are maxed out at Warp six and it's tearing the ship apart. I'm afraid I'll have to slow the Cochrane's speed or the ship will destroy itself. My crew and I will continue our pursuit but it will have to be at impulse drive. I'm sorry Commander."  
  
Worf was furious. He was uncertain what they were up against. He needed the Cochrane's fire power. However, Admiral Jellico was doing what was best for his crew. They were no use to Worf if they were all dead. The Klingon rumbled under his breath and responded to the Admiral.  
  
"It is alright. We will deal with the Borg ourselves."  
  
"We're still on our way Commander Worf but good luck."  
  
Jellico signed off the intercom, leaving Worf more frustrated. He had never encountered a Borg vessel of this magnitude. It was extremely fast. The Defiant was having trouble keeping up with it, net alone intercepting it. Worf growled under his breath. His crew looked at the Commander wearily. They knew they had a heavy task before them but they were all ready for it. Worf settled back down in his command chair as the Defiant blazed away from the Cochrane.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Picard weakly lifted himself off the floor. The room was spinning and he could not focus his eyes. Where am I, he thought. Suddenly, his memories came flooding back to him in a massive tidal wave. He was on the Borg Cube that was heading toward Earth. Picard pressed his temples trying to supercede the pain. Suddenly, a voice spoke out to him and it was not the voice of the Borg Queen.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're alright."  
  
Picard turned to the voice and blinked his eyes. He could not believe who stood before him. Picard continued to blink hard, trying to remove the hallucination. It was Captain James T. Kirk. Kirk was just how Picard remembered him. It was as if the Verdian Three incident never happened. Captain Kirk appeared to be alive and revealed a hint of happiness. Kirk was still a little on the hefty side but extremely proud. His hair was mixed with brown and gray but his eyes still shown a youthful energy.  
  
"I'm dead. I'm must be dead." cried Picard.  
  
"Relax Captain, you're not dead." comforted the original Enterprise captain.  
  
Suddenly, another voice rang out. It was smooth as honey and very relaxing. Picard could recognize the voice from anywhere.  
  
"Hello, Captain. I'm glad to see your feeling better." stated Guinan.  
  
"Guinan, what are you doing here? I thought you decided to join the remaining El-Aurian that resettled a Federation planet."  
  
"I did. I am a figment your imagination."  
  
Picard shook his head in confusion. What's going on here, he thought, the Borg Queen must be tampering with my mind.  
  
"What is going on here?!" shouted Picard.  
  
"Ah, the same old Jean-Luc. Your temper will be the death of you!" laughed his older brother Robert' Picard.  
  
"Robert', you're a part of my imagination too?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Jean-Luc. I'm stuck in your stupid little head."  
  
Picard brought his hands to his face. He shook his head, trying to make the images disappear. I'm losing my mind, he thought.  
  
"That may be true." informed Kirk.  
  
"He's right, Jean-Luc, stated Beverly Crusher as she walked out of the shadows, your not doing too well right now."  
  
"Beverly, why aren't you on the Enterprise?" asked Picard in shock.  
  
"You see, we're too late. He's so messed up, he keeps forgetting about the figment of imagination thing." stated Robert' with a laugh.  
  
Beverly circled Picard and then rested her hand on his shoulder. Picard was surprised that he could actually feel the touch.  
  
"Sit down, Jean-Luc." she stated with a soothing tone.  
  
Picard lowered his head and complied with what Beverly said. He rested himself on the cold smooth floor and stared at the four images. Questions raced in Picard's mind. He needed answers and quickly.  
  
"What did you mean "you're too late"? "Too late for what?"  
  
"Before you lose all of your sanity." informed Guinan.  
  
"You're barely hanging on by a thread, Jean-Luc." laughed Robert'.  
  
"The Borg have really done a number on you, Captain." stated Kirk as he circled Picard.  
  
Picard grabbed his head and shook it violently. He wanted the images out of his head but every time he looked back at the images, they were still there. Beverly sighed and sat next to Picard. She slowly began to message his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension.  
  
"You need a little more R&R, Jean-Luc. Doctor's orders." stated the Chief doctor of the Enterprise, as she continued to massage Picard.  
  
"Why have you come to me?" asked Picard wearily.  
  
"Well pal, you see we're a part of your head and we really don't want you to become a Borg. So, we decided to try to talk you out of it." informed Captain Kirk.  
  
"I'm not planning on becoming a Borg."  
  
"The hell you weren't, shouted Robert', you know damn well you want to be a Borg again!"  
  
Jean-Luc quickly put his face in his hands and started to cry. It was true. The Captain had been fighting it for so long but the urge to become a Borg had actually crossed his mind. He was tired of fighting. Jean-Luc had been fighting so much in the past ten years. The Romulans, the Ferrangi, the Borg, and several other species had really made his life a living hell. Picard wanted it to stop and he thought that by becoming a Borg again, the pain would be gone. The Borg Queen offered peace.  
  
"I think Jean-Luc needs a little relaxation, stated Beverly as she laid the Captain on his back, the Borg can bring that relaxation."  
  
"Why won't you all just go away?" cried Picard.  
  
"Because we're memories that don't want to be forgotten, informed Guinan, if you become a Borg, all of your loving memories will be gone."  
  
"You selfish son-of-a-bitch!" shouted Robert'.  
  
Picard soaked up his tears as Beverly massaged his temples. The pain in his head was beginning to fade and he looked at the doctor lovingly. She had always been there for him and Picard realized that he loved her very much.  
  
"What about the adventure, Captain, asked Kirk as he rode a horse across the chamber, do you really want to give up being Captain of the Enterprise?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then don't!" shouted Robert' Picard.  
  
Jean-Luc sat up straight and glared at the image of his brother. He wanted to sock the older sibling in the mouth.  
  
"Will you shut up?! I'm sick off your constant yelling and degrading. I almost forgot how mean you could be. I'm so glad Renee was nothing like you!"  
  
"Renee, exactly! If you become a Borg, you'll forget about family! Do you want to forget about Renee?" asked Robert' in an angry tone.  
  
"Stop asking me stupid questions! NO, I do not want to forget about my friends or the memories of my family!"  
  
"Then don't." replied Guinan smoothly.  
  
Captain James T. Kirk hopped off his horse and strolled up to Picard. He smiled devilishly.  
  
"We can't forget about the ladies, Captain, Kirk stated with a laugh, we wouldn't want to give up the ladies for the Borg."  
  
Picard nodded as Beverly leaned over him and kissed him passionately. Picard embraced the kiss by putting his hand over her long red hair. Suddenly, Kirk, Guinan, and Robert' stood up straight. Their faces were emotionless.  
  
"THEN DON'T!" shouted the three images.  
  
Picard was so surprised that he could feel Beverly's kiss and massage. It was odd that none of the other images tried to touch him. He continued to kiss Beverly but suddenly the image of the Borg Queen flashed across his mind, and she spoke to him.  
  
==// I think the Captain needs a little R&R. //==  
  
Picard's eyes flicked open. He suddenly realized he was kissing the Borg Queen. He quickly pushed her away and rose to his feet. Anger fueled in the Captain's eyes. Both Picard and the Queen looked at each other with a fueled passion. One was fueled by love and the other was fueled by hate. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Captain Riker fired his rifle at the drone that came down the Jeffries Tube. The blast connected with the drone's skull and killed it instantly. Lieutenant Paris smiled briefly at the Captain and then fired his weapon as well.  
  
"I'm glad we found some weapons with a different frequency." informed Paris as he shot a drone in the chest.  
  
"Me too but I'm afraid these weapons won't last much longer." warned Riker as he fired off another shot.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Admiral Janeway sighed loudly as she listened to the remaining starships commanders talk on the intercom. The second Cube had been destroyed but the first one made it through the blockade. To make matters worse, a small Borg vessel in the shape of a squid, was heading straight for Earth at a very fast speed. Kathryn shook her head in frustration.  
  
"How much longer until the vessel reaches Earth?"  
  
"One minute and counting." replied the officer at tactical.  
  
"How about the Cube?" asked Tuvok.  
  
"The Cube has stopped moving, sir. It's been still for about ten minutes."  
  
"Curious. I wonder what has occurred?" asked the Vulcan.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"Andrew, wake up!" shouted Deanna.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Jellico moaned loudly and slowly lifted his head. Deanna sighed as the Chief of Security finally started to move. Deanna thought he was dead at first but she could sense his emotions from his dreams.  
  
"Commander Jellico, the Enterprise is a wreck and the Borg have kidnapped the Captain. I need you to wake up!"  
  
"My head is spinning." moaned Jellico.  
  
"I know but we have to get this ship running, so wake up." ordered the Counselor.  
  
"What do we need to do?" asked Jellico as he slowly came to his senses.  
  
"I can't move. My ankle is broken. I know you have a broken arm but at least you can get to Commander Data. See if he's alright."  
  
Andrew nodded his head and slugged over to the first officer. Data was flat on his back and his eyes were wide open. A piece of metal stuck out of the androids skull. The sight made Jellico feel creepy. It was as if he were looking at a dead corpse.  
  
"The Commander doesn't look so hot. His eyes are opened and he isn't moving. I think he's dead. Is that possible?"  
  
"I would assume so, Andrew. Comm systems are down, so I need you to get a doctor. Go!" she ordered.  
  
Andrew nodded to the Counselor. He slowly turned to the turbolift but as he approached it, the Chief of Security passed back out. Deanna looked at the fallen officer. He must have a head injury, she thought, now what do I do? 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
The U.S.S Defiant quickly fired upon the Borg vessel with all it's might. The small vessel whizzed past the photon torpedoes and continued toward Earth. Worf cursed out loud.  
  
"That was our only shot!" roared Worf.  
  
"It was too fast. We couldn't target it!" replied Rom.  
  
Worf let out another roar, then quickly spoke over the intercom link.  
  
"Worf to Janeway, I'm afraid we were unable to destroy the vessel. It's up to you and your team now, Admiral."  
  
"Nice try, Mr. Worf. We'll take it from here."  
  
"Acknowledged but we're still on our way."  
  
Commander Tuvok ordered the crew into alert. It was Gamma teams turn now. Janeway eased into her chair and focused on the main screen. Come on, we're ready, she thought.  
  
"Captain, the vessel is coming out of warp!" shouted the Voyager's tactical officer.  
  
The Borg vessel blazed out of warp and came to a halt. Before Janeway could give the order to fire, the vessel switch trajectories and blazed toward Earth's atmosphere. Admiral Janeway let out a gasp and gave the order to fire. All of the Gamma Team fired their photon torpedoes. Hundreds of red balls rocketed through space and headed toward the vessel. The Borg vessel was a quick ship and it raced furiously toward Earth. However, the small vessel was not quick enough. It managed to dodge the first ten torpedoes that homed in on it but the rest were right on target. They rammed through the vessel's weak defense system and blasted the Borg ship to pieces. A loud and happy cheer sounded over the fleet's intercom system.  
  
"Congratulations, Captain." stated Tuvok.  
  
"What are we so happy about, asked Janeway, we still have to worry about the other Cube."  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Captain Picard glared at the Borg Queen with intense fury. Sweat poured down his face and soaked the collar of his uniform. He felt like he had been through hell and back. Whatever he had just experienced was mortifying. Picard had just interacted with Captain James T. Kirk, his dead brother, and the two women he trusted most in life. The Borg Queen had manipulated his mind and forced him to believe that Beverly had been by his side. It was all a lie. He had been tempted to become Locutus again but the urge was gone. All Picard wanted to do now was destroy the Borg Queen once and for all. The Borg Queen glared at Picard. She was tired off his continuous fight. She thought she had him in her control but his will was too strong. Picard's mind formed a defense mechanism against the Queen's mind control. Picard's brain formed familiar images to retain his sanity. There was only suppose to be an image of Beverly, not the other three. The brain manipulation had backfired. Humans are such interesting creatures, she thought. Suddenly a fist connected with her forehead. The Borg Queen stumbled backwards onto her back.  
  
==// What are you doing, Locutus? //==  
  
"I'm killing you!" replied Picard as he stomped on the Borg Queen's stomach.  
  
A gooey liquid squeezed through the Queen's lips. It was the Borg equivalent of blood. Jean-Luc quickly grabbed the Hive Mind by the head and lifted her to her feet. He had a determination in his eyes that scared the Queen. She had never known Locutus to have such a fury within him.  
  
"You said it yourself! I know your secrets. I know that if I kill you, the Cube will self-destruct. I know this because you know this!" shouted Picard as he threw the Queen up against her chamber wall.  
  
Green sparks flashed across the empty room. The Queen frantically tried to stand but Picard closed in on her too quickly. He dropped his knee on her chest, forcing the Queen mechanical body to spark.  
  
==// You can not do this! My drones will be here any minute! //==  
  
"Let them come! I want them to see the pain I'm putting you through."  
  
Picard kept the Borg Queen on the floor by the force of his knee. She jerked violently trying to break free. Her only hope was to inject him with the nano-virus but Picard had her hands pinned down. The Hive Mind let out a scream but it could barely be heard. Picard had grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze. He was choking the life out of her. Picard could hear the approaching footsteps of the drones, but by the time they would reach him, it would be too late. The Queen would be dead.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The crowd of drones slowly filled deck twenty-three. Riker and Paris were completely cut off. The rest of Riker's men were dead and he was about to join them. If only the computer was up, I'd self-destruct the ship, he thought. Paris continued to fire his weapon but the drones had already adapted. Hope was gone. Both men knew this to be true.  
  
"Well, Captain. It's been a pleasure serving you." stated Tom as he let go of his rifle.  
  
"Likewise, Tom. You're a great helm officer. I was indeed blessed to have your skills on my ship."  
  
With a mission determination, the Borg approached the two remaining officer. Riker began to think of Deanna. The worst had happened. He would never see his beloved Imzadi again. Riker felt his heart break. The first two Borg drones pressed the Starfleet officers against the wall and slowly lifted their wrist. They planned to infect the two men with the nano-virus. Will and Tom closed their eyes and waited for death, but suddenly the drones stopped. The drones turned their gaze away from Will and Tom and began to jerk violently.  
  
"Something's happening." stated Riker in confusion.  
  
"Maybe they're malfunctioning?" replied Tom as he observed the drones.  
  
Sparks flew out of the Borg bodies as they shuffled across the deck. Both Tom and Will looked at one another in absolute terror.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" shouted Riker.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Picard tightened his grip around the Borg Queen's neck. Her eyes rolled up into her head but she continued to speak to him.  
  
==// Locutus, Stop! You do not know what you are doing! You will die on the Cube as well! //==  
  
Picard sneered at the Queen. He knew that he was going to die and he welcomed it. However, Picard was going to take the Queen down first. Her death would get his legacy to the galaxy. After her destruction, there would be no more Borg. The Borg Queen had revealed her precious secret to him through the Borg communications. Picard was taped into the Borg's communication channel. He knew their every move, plan, and objective. When the Queen spoke to the drones, Picard could hear the messages like crackling in his ears. One of the messages he received was that this Borg Queen was the last of her kind. There were no other Hive Minds. She was the last. The Queen was extremely burdened with the duty of control every Borg across the galaxy. She needed help; a counter part. She desperately needed Locutus so that he could help her with the difficult task. However, Picard refused once again. The Borg Queen had searched Picard's thoughts, took the form of the woman he most trusted, and manipulated his mind. Her plan did not work. Jean-Luc fought against her and won. Now after the Borg Queen was gone, there would be no other. Picard beat all of the Borg. He smiled with victory in his eyes.  
  
"I told you already. I would rather die than become a Borg again. I meant it!" laughed Picard as he wrenched the life away from the Queen.  
  
Suddenly, the Borg Drones that had been closing in on Picard began to shake violently, with sparks flashing out of their mechanics. The Borg Queen let out one last gasp and then died. Jean-Luc glared at the lifeless feminine body. She was pure evil, he thought. Picard released the Borg Queen's neck and stood on his feet. He had fulfilled his duty. The Borg Queen was dead and the drones would die as well. Picard turned to the still shaking drones. They ran into the chamber wall and fell on the floor. There was no central voice directing the drones so the ship was utter chaos. The Borg Cube quaked and rattled with destructions. Fire and explosions consumed the Queen's chamber. Picard shielded his eyes from the bright blazes. Suddenly, Captain Jean-Luc Picard began to remember things of the past. Memories passed over him in quick flashes. Picard could see his himself playing in his vineyard in France and his entry of the Academy. Picard smiled. He could see his first time with a woman and the first time he saw the U.S.S Enterprise. Again Picard smiled. He could see Will and Deanna's wedding and spending time with his closest friends. Suddenly, Will, Data, Deanna, Beverly, Worf, and Geordi's images raced through his mind. He would certainly miss them the most. He loved them dearly. They were his friends; his family. The Borg Cube blasted with explosions. The Queen's chamber was being destroyed before Picard's very eyes but he was in another place; a trance of happiness. Kirk and the other two images were right. Picard's memories and friends were never worth giving up.  
  
"I love you all. Goodbye and good luck." cried Picard as the waves of explosions consumed him.  
  
The Borg Cube rumbled violently. The fury of the explosions bottled up within the metal frame and suddenly, the last Borg ship shattered in fire. The blast shook the vacuum of space, shaking the Federation starships that survived the battle. Deanna Troi Riker viewed the image on the Enterprise's main screen but she was not sad. She had heard Picard in her head. She was uncertain how but it did not matter. Deanna could feel Picard's love and devotion to his crew. She smiled lightly and replied to the dead Captain Jean-Luc Picard.  
  
"Travel well, Captain. Travel well." she whispered.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Captain William Riker and Lieutenant Tom Paris gawked in awe as the Borg drones fell to the deck, one by one. The drone's systems were down and they were lifeless. Riker nudged one of the drones with his foot but there was no response. The drones were dead. Tom turned to Will and smiled.  
  
"I guess God decided to stop by." stated Tom with a cracked smile.  
  
"Yeah and let me tell you, I'm going to start making more appearances at church." laughed Riker.  
  
Both men laughed uncontrollably as the drones continued to fall around the deck.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Admiral Kathryn Janeway wiped tears from her eyes as Tuvok informed her that the last Borg Cube had been destroyed. Cheers could be heard over the intercom link. Even the expressionless Vulcan etched a small grin. Janeway turned to her trusted friend and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"What's this Tuvok? Did I see a smile?"  
  
The Vulcan nodded to his commander as the Voyager bridge crew cheered and cried.  
  
"It would appear to be the most logical thing to do." replied the Vulcan.  
  
"You are certainly right, Tuvok. This is a time to smile." stated Janeway as she hugged the stiff and motionless Vulcan. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Admiral Edward Jellico plopped onto his office sofa. He was so tired. The day had been nothing but one long dragged out meeting; one debriefing after another. The last week had been hell but the Admiral was glad to be back in San Francisco. Jellico desperately wanted to get some sleep but he still had one more appointment to attend. The Admiral looked at the chrono-clock on the wall. He had a little over an hour before he had to leave. I'd say I have time for a nap, he thought tiredly. Suddenly, his secretary Helen Yurovick stepped into his office. Edward sat up from the couch and smiled at the lovely woman.  
  
"I know you asked not to be disturbed but you have a visitor. His name is Andrew Jellico and he claims to be your son, stated Helen with a smile, I'd thought you might want to see this guest."  
  
All the blood drained from Edward's face. Questions raced through him like a bunch of jack-rabbits. Why is Andrew here, he thought, is he ok?  
  
"Send him in Helen and thank you." he replied in worry.  
  
The young secretary winked at the Admiral, forcing the man to blush. She had a strange affect on him. All Helen had to do was look at him a certain way and he would melt like ice cream on a hot day.  
  
"We're still on for tomorrow night?" asked Edward in reassurance, as Helen walked out the door.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it." replied Helen, tossing the Admiral another wink.  
  
Edward grinned but suddenly, Andrew Jellico came into the office, forcing the older man to frown slightly. It hurt Edward just to see Andrew. The Admiral had been crushed by the words Andrew said the week before. They haunted Edward's dreams.  
  
"Hello, Andrew. What can I do for you?" asked the Admiral, making sure to keep his distance.  
  
The Lieutenant Commander looked extremely upset and was having trouble forcing down his emotions. Inner turmoil flooded the officer's emotions.  
  
"Admiral, I came by your office because I needed to speak with you. I have a large request to ask and I'm hoping you'll say yes."  
  
"What is it, Andrew?" asked Admiral Jellico in confusion.  
  
"Sir, I was hoping you would call me son again. I was also hoping I could call you father." replied Andrew as tears trickled down his cheeks.  
  
Edward Jellico covered his mouth is shock. Emotions of sadness and happiness intertwined in his heart. He had waited so long to hear Andrew speak those words. Now that Edward had finally heard them, he did not know how to react. Andrew continued to speak.  
  
"I blamed you for Sam's death and that was wrong of me. I know now, that Sam was a member of Starfleet and knew the risks of the job. It was no body's fault that he died. I blamed you for too long and I'm sorry, said Andrew as he cried openly, I hope you can forgive me."  
  
Edward continued to stare at his son in shock. There was a long moment of silence but finally the Admiral spoke to Andrew.  
  
"Of course I forgive you, son."  
  
Suddenly, both father and son rushed into each other's arms and cried. The distance between them had been broken. Edward squeezed Andrew tightly against him and cried.  
  
"I love you son. I always have." stated Admiral Jellico as tears swelled down his face.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
"Captain Jean-Luc Picard was the greatest man I have ever known. He was my teacher, my role model, and my closets friend. I will miss him very much and I'm sure so will all of you. I know he would not have wanted us to morn his death but to celebrate his life. Picard will forever be remembered. Salute." said William Riker, as he lifted his wine glass.  
  
"Salute." responded the large crowd of people.  
  
Ten-Forward of the U.S.S Enterprise was filled with masses of people but for some reason seemed empty. Everyone was smiling but they all had a heavy heart. Captain Riker greeted people as he wedge through the crowd. The new Captain of the Enterprise finally reached Lieutenant Tom Paris, who was speaking with Admiral Janeway. Kathryn turned away from Tom and smiled at Will.  
  
"Will, it's good to see you. I'm sorry for your loss." stated Janeway.  
  
"You too Admiral, I heard about Chakotay."  
  
Kathryn Janeway stiffened her nose and nodded to Will.  
  
"Yes, he too will be missed. If you'll excuse me. Tom, tell B'Elanna I said hello and be sure to give Miral a kiss for me."  
  
"Will do Admiral. Thanks for everything."  
  
Admiral Kathryn Janeway nodded to the two men and disappeared in the crowd. Riker smiled lightly as she left. She was a great leader. Voyager and her crew were extremely lucky.  
  
"Will she be alright?" asked Riker as watched Janeway leave.  
  
"I think so. Captain Chakotay was a dear friend. They worked together for eight years. She's sad that's he gone."  
  
"How about you? How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'll be ok. We lost a lot of great people. I know it sounds selfish but I'm just glad I wasn't one of them."  
  
"I don't think it sounds selfish. Life is a wonderful thing. To lose it is a tragedy. Anyway, are you sure you won't take up my offer. The Enterprise could use a good helm officer."  
  
"I'm afraid not Captain. I made a promise to my wife. I told her that after the threat was over, I would be coming home. However, in a few years I may call you and take you up on the offer. I have this thing about calling in favors." stated Tom with a laugh.  
  
"Well, Mr. Paris. It was a pleasure. I hope to see you some time soon." stated Riker as he shook Paris' hand.  
  
"Likewise, Captain." replied Tom.  
  
The two men nodded to one another and departed. Will squeezed through the crowd and searched for Deanna. He could not see her anywhere. The past week had been extremely hectic. They had not had time to see each other at all. Will was sent to San Francisco for meetings, while Deanna had been in one counseling session after another. Their busy schedules had kept them away from each other. It had been rather disheartening. Will gazed across the crowded room but could still not find his wife. Suddenly a voice sounded in his head.  
  
"Hello, Imzadi."  
  
Will smiled and turned on his heels, only to see Deanna's beautiful face. Her powerful brown eyes looked upon his with love. Riker laughed and pulled his wife to him. She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed his lips.  
  
"That was a wonderful speech, Will. Picard would have been proud."  
  
"Thank you Deanna. I hope so."  
  
Deanna kissed Will once more and traced the side of his beard with her index finger. She always liked to play with beard and Will had no idea why.  
  
"So, the Farragut wasn't good enough for you huh? You had to take the Enterprise." laughed the half-Betazoid.  
  
"The Farragut is a great ship but she's not Enterprise. The fleet is lacking in Captains right now, so I pretty much could have had my pick of any ship I wanted. The Enterprise won out by a large margin."  
  
"Well, she has a great crew and a great Captain." replied Deanna with a broad smile.  
  
"Yes she does. I'd say the best of all time." stated Will as he pressed his lips against Deanna's.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Commander Data, Commander Worf, Doctor Crusher, and Geordi LaForge sat around a table in the now empty Ten-Forward. They were drunk and spoke very little. They just sat and enjoyed the intoxication of the Scotch, which they consume fairly quickly. Geordi let the synthohol burn down his throat. He shook his head in a drunken stupor and handed the bottle to Worf. Worf nodded to the Chief Engineer and poured himself another glass. He downed it in one large swallow.  
  
"Picard will be missed." growled the Klingon.  
  
"Yes he will." replied Beverly as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
Commander Data took another drink of Scotch and set his glass on the table. He had his emotion chip on and continued to weep openly. Data felt like such a failure. During one of the explosions on the bridge, a piece of shrapnel pierced his head, short-circuiting his posatronic net. He had done little in the large battle. Luckily, Geordi was able to fix the damage. Data sighed openly and took another drink. Geordi lowered his head into his hands and turned his vision to Beverly.  
  
"How is Wesley? Were you able to check up on him?" he asked.  
  
"He actually called me. As soon as he found out about the Borg threat, he called me right away. Can you believe he was worried about his mother? I spoke with him yesterday and he was really sorry he couldn't make it to Picard's funeral. He has been working overtime on ships that need repairing."  
  
"Damn fine kid you got there!" shouted Geordi, who was still drunk.  
  
Suddenly, Worf stood from the table and shook the synthohol haze off his brain. He turned to the others and formed a depressing frown.  
  
"I must go. The Defiant will be heading back to Deep Space Nine tomorrow. My crew will be waiting for me. We have a lot of systems checks before then. Farewell."  
  
The four said their goodbyes and Worf exited Ten-Forward. Data, Beverly, and Geordi continued to drink and conversed with one another. The Enterprise's Senior staff felt as if the galaxy had changed. They were about to embark on something new, with William Riker in the command chair. They were nervous but excited as well. The U.S.S Enterprise crew was about to embark on new generation of exploration.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Tom Paris entered his quarters and saw B'Elanna sitting on the couch. She was tapping her forehead with her index finger. It was apparent that she had been waiting for him. The two smiled at one another and quickly embraced by kissing. Tom was so happy to have B'Elanna back in his arms.  
  
"Good job with convincing the Klingons on joining the battle. I knew you could do it." stated Tom.  
  
"Good job on not getting yourself killed. I knew you could do it." replied B'Elanna.  
  
Tom laughed and pressed B'Elanna tightly against his chest. The battle was over and the Borg were gone forever. He was so happy to be alive, and to have his wife and child back. The two looked at one other and smiled. Again, they had the same thing on their minds. Tom Paris took B'Elanna by the hand and led her to the bedroom. He was glad that the time of war was over and it was now was a time of love.  
  
THE END 


End file.
